


Freefall

by beautiful_as_endless



Series: The Life and Times of Team Hijo de Puta [4]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Multi, hell yes, much back, no vengeance, very back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/pseuds/beautiful_as_endless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He already let go and plunged into the abyss, didn't he? The loyal adjudant, the careful soldier - he already let go of his past a long time ago. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't care for it. No, as a matter of fact, it helps him write his future. Dealing with an impending marriage proposal is harder with the supernatural shenanigans going on around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Green Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paco contemplates on recent events.

**Saturday, 01-30-16, 1:00 PM, Sta. Cruz, Porac**

The talk of Andres' impending wedding made Paco's stomach flutter nervously. It reminded him of his own plans to propose to Jules - his girlfriend since highschool - in two weeks' time. Thinking about it made him jumpy - especially as his plans hit too close to Andres' wedding.

Commuting to Jules' home was a bit of a challenge to him when he first arrived in Pampanga late last year. It took him quite a while to familiarize himself with the places where these routes brought him to, but now it was like second nature to him. Still, the long wait time for the jeepney to fill up with passengers still irked him at time. At times it took up more time than it did for him to travel between Angeles and the border of Porac.

At least he was proud to say that he quickly learned how to slip through the side streets in Sta. Cruz to find Jules'  family compound. He spotted her younger cousins playing in the communal yard as he stepped through the gate, and they cheerfully waved. He waved back with a small, timid grin. "Andyan ba yung ate niyo?" he asked.

"Kuya naman eh, alam mo namang andyan siya ngayon," one of the kids say with a laugh.

He smiles and ruffles his hair before heading for the middle house - the one with the small white terrace and the blue door. He braced himself before knocking and nearly jumped out of his skin when it opened not even five seconds later. Juliana Piqueras was standing right in front of him, tall and lovely, her glossy hair curling at her shoulders, her dark eyes peering up at him with so much affection that he felt like exploding. She was growing more and more beautiful with every day, though she had always been more than just a pretty face to him.

"Bakit para kang nalulunod diyan?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled back and leaned forward for a kiss, eliciting a chuckle from her. "Sayo lang ako nalulunod, ano ka ba?"

She took his hand and pulled him into the house foyer, brushing some dust away from his hair. The contact sent his skin tingling. He never would get used to it. "Sina mama daw yung bahala dun sa catering sa Libis ng Nayon kaya ako lang magisa dito ngayon. Tara, pasok ka muna. May pakwan sa ref."

He never could wipe the grin off his face when he followed her into the house. She had always been sweet and kind and he wouldn't mind spending forever with her. Not at all.

**Saturday, 01-30-16, 2:00 PM, SM Clark**

He was surprised that she agreed to go out instead of canoodling in an empty house. If he was being honest with himself, it was because of the fact that he was feeling quite uneasy with all the supernatural events that were going on around him. It wasn't just about the doppleganger that was apparently running around the city. It was also because of Dolores Nable Jose and the creepy stories about her that his friends had been talking of.

He would feel safer if he and Jules were in a public place. He suspected that Dolores was trying to track down all the members of the team for some nefarious reason. It wasn't just for some kind of revenge on Goyong, he was sure.

"Ang lalim naman ng iniisip mo," Jules noted with a wry smile.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Hindi naman sa ganun," he told her. "May mga problema kasi yung mga ibang kasama ko sa bahay. Ayun tuloy, damay damay na lahat kami."

She pouted. "May nagaaway ba sainyo?" she asked.

"Wala naman," he said quickly.

Any petty arguments that the team may have was usually diffused within a few minutes. Still, he was hesistant to tell her about  _everything_ going on with the team. They  _have_ discussed being reincarnated, sure, but the dopplegangers and Dolores were another matter. He didn't want to put her in danger.

It was an overcast day, much cooler than usual, and yet they ended up eating ice cream in the food court. It had always been that way since high school back in Manila - ice cream on cold days, noodles on warm days.

"Bakit kasi ang lalim ng iniisip mo?" she asked with a catlike grin.

He stared at her, dithering between telling her about the supernatural side of his daily life or simply deflecting her questions. He had an odd inkling that passing on his knowledge to her would put her in jeopardy. He couldn't risk that.

Luckily she herself waved it all off. "Ayos lang kung ayaw mong sabihin - o kung di pwede." She paused and picked up a pamphlet that was set down on the table. "Oo nga pala, February na niyan ano?"

His stomach churned as he was reminded of the hot air balloon festival and his plans for that day. He wondered if they would make it back in time after Baguio or if he had to adjust his plans. Either way, everything would be different after the fourteenth of February.

"Bakit, gusto mong sumakay sa hot air balloon?" he finally asked.

She shrugged and smiled. "Birthday ko naman yung isa sa mga araw dun ah. Surprise me."

Well, he  _definitely_ was going to surprise her by popping the question on that day.

**Saturday, 01-30-16, 3:30 PM, SM Clark**

There was a commotion right outside the mall. An entire crowd of onlookers nearly concealed the group of policemen that were summoned to investigate the area. Uneasy murmurs permeated the air, heightening the fearful atmosphere.

No one was dead or hurt, of that he was sure. The smell of ashes and smoke and fire wafted through the soft January breeze through, making him shudder. He closed a hand around Jules' and they waded through the crowd together, trying to get a good look at the field.

"Paco!" a familiar voice called out.

He whipped around and saw Joven standing at the head of the crowd, hand in hand with a young woman with bubblegum pink hair - Angela. They both looked elated and worried at the same time, for some reason.

"Anong nangyayari dito?" he asked them, motioning to the police blocking off the fenced entrance to the field.

"Arson daw, sabi nila," Joven replied with a shrug. He didn't sound like someone who believed in what he was saying. "May sinunog daw na damo pero muntik nang kumalat."

Paco frowned. "Eh bakit ang daming tao dito?"

"Yun nga eh," Angela spoke up. There was a small, distracted frown on her face. "Parang may sabi sabi na may message daw?"

It wasn't just an arson, then. What if it was from a doppleganger? What if it was from  _Dolores?_ He caught Joven's eye and it seemed like his friend was sharing the same sentiments with him. Neither of them seemed willing to tell their dates about their dark thoughts though. Well, at least knowing that he wasn't the only suspicious one provided him with a measure of reassurance.

Well, maybe they could get some answers from the team's resident hackers - Nonong Quizon and the Enriquez brothers.

A couple of policemen approached the crowd. Paco recognized one of them as Andres himself, looking as if someone pulled him out of a break to help out with the matters. The former revolutionary gave them curt nods before turning back to the more unruly part of the crowd to try and disperse them.

Paco caught Joven's eye and they nodded to each other.

"Tara na ba? Mukhang wala na tayong makikita dito," he began.

Joven nodded grimly. "Kung importante man yun siguradong nasa  _balita_ naman mamaya."

Of course, both of them knew that they would have better sources for news than most other people.

**Bonus**

**Saturday, 01-30-16, 7:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Goyong was busy correcting Nonong's statistics homework for him when someone knocked on the gate. He nearly fell out of the beanbag that he was perched on. The tenseness of the past few days was starting to creep up on him, and he berated himself for his terror.

He had been feeling lighter since the previous month and yet there was still that small fear nibbling at his heart whenever he thought of Dolores and the remaining dopplegangers in the city. He had an odd feeling that none of them would leave him alone, and the self regeneration he retained from his previous curse wouldn't have any effect on her.

Nonong sprinted out of the house to meet Andres, who called earlier that day saying that he had some news about the activities of what everyone had been suspecting as the second doppleganger - if not the third or even the fourth.

The rest of the team were already gathered in the living room to wait for him. Everyone had been feeling antsy since Joven and Paco returned with the news of the fire near SM Clark, and their unease worsened even more after Joven finally explained the message in his third journal - the fact that  _Dolores Nable Jose was a witch._

It has been hours and yet Goyong still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that one of the women that he  _almost_ married ended up as a witch. He wanted to know if she actually put him and everyone else around him in a thrall so that they could get betrothed to each other. After all, he swore back then that he would never marry.

Andres greeted them pleasantly enough, though his eyes reflected the muted apprehension that the rest of the team was feeling. None of them expected that their foe from the previous year was actually a part of something larger, much more sinister.

Goyong felt his stitches tingle as Nonong and Vince worked on hacking the police reports about the burning incident, guided by Andres himself. He wondered if it was a message for one or more of them.

Nonong let out a quiet cuss as an image loaded on his screen. He quickly motioned for everyone else to look at it - a picture of the fire, taken by someone who clambered above the nearby jeepney terminal, followed by a brief report. The fire burned perfectly,  _too perfectly,_ and according to the reports, it never even grew. It simply stayed in place, as if it used a stencil to form the word  _AGUILA -_ Goyong's nom de guerre during his days as a member of the Katipunan.

He wasn't sure how long he was staring at the screen. It felt like someone was smothering him. It was a message to  _him._ The eagle.

It took him a while to realize that they were all staring at him.

"Huy, Henerahhhl, ayos ka lang ba?" asked Jay. She hadn't called him that for a long, long time.

He blinked and stared at her. He languidly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Ayos lang. Sa tingin ko lang..." He didn't want to voice it out - not in front of everyone else - and cause a state of panic, but everyone was already expecting him to say something. "Tignan niyo apoy - hindi natural yan. Dios mio patatas, baka gawa yan ng mga kapangyarihan ni Dolores. Witchcraft - _kulam."_  

Well, if Dolores was trying to draw him out by cryptic messages and her frequent appearances, it wouldn't work. She may have forgotten something very important. He wasn't the Goyong of 1895 or 1899. He wasn't even the Goyong who ran around the city before the second of December last year. He was someone who wasn't going to fight for his honor and glory. He was a man who would fight not only for survival but also for the safety of the people that he considered his family.

He may be afraid of Dolores Nable Jose, he may be averse to harming women, but that will never stop him from protecting Team Hijo de Puta and everyone close to them. Even the gentlest, calmest sea can turn into a devastating tsunami under the right conditions. Should she threaten his friends, he would unleash the anger that he had been holding back even from Andres' doppleganger.


	2. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Sunday, 01-31-16, 8:30 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

A sense of ease pervaded the atmosphere in the house- something that Paco could definitely understand because of recent events. Everyone seemed to be on the lookout for Dolores and the dopplegangers, and Etong Enriquez even hauled himself out of the house on a weekened to buy some CCTV cameras.

Paco himself tried to stay as calm and as placid as he always was. He hoped that trying to act like everything was normal could help in putting his friends at ease too. He was working in the living room that day, typing out the midterm exams that his students would be taking in a week. Of course, his calm demeanour didn't mean that all was well, though. He still worried about Jules, his plans for proposing, and the enemies lurking around the city.

"Kuya Paco?" he heard a hesitant voice say.

He looked up to see Nonong clutching a couple of books, a small frown on the boy's face. He handled the nursing student's Speech class for a couple of weeks as a substitute teacher before being assigned to his regular class, and knew that he was quite a smart kid.

"May problema ba?" he asked, pushing aside some of his own reference books to leave space for the boy.

Nonong sat down a small distance away from him and set down his own books. "Kuya, hindi ka ba nabobother sa... ano... sa past life mo?"

"Nabobother?" Paco frowned. Ever since he started to remember everything last October, he started letting go of the baggage that he didn't know he carried. "Paanong nabobother?"

"Sa mga kasalanan mo noon. Wala ka bang ginagao, ganun?" Nonong winced. "Gago ako noon. Babaero pa. Sinusubukan kong ilayo yung sarili ko sa past life ko pero shet lang. Si Aurora nandito pala sa Angeles at hindi sinasabi sakin ni Ate Jay."

"Ah." Paco saved the documents he was writing and turned to the boy. "Lahat naman ata tayo may regrets noon - na hindi ako agad sumali sa revolution, na hindi ko na nakuhang umuwi kay Juliana at sa mga anak namin noon. Siguro nagkataon lang na, ah, tinanggap ko na lahat ito. Wala na tayong magagawa sa nangyari na, diba? At impossible din naman sigurong takbuhan ito kasi karamihan ata sa ginawa natin, ayun, nakarecord na sa history books."

He dwelled on everything for a good week, if he was to be honest with himself. Then he decided to simply  _let go_ and jump into the abyss of the future.

"Masyado ka ata kasing good boy, kuya." Nonong chuckled sadly. "Pero may point ka nga. Maganda din siguro na hindi na ako  _Quezon,_ ano?"

"Madami kang baggage ano? Galing sa past life mo, I mean." Having taken up history lessons, Paco knew enough to understand what the boy meant. "Sa tingin ko hindi ka matatahimik hanggat hindi ka nagkaroon ng closure sa mga taong dapat magbigay sayo nito. Gaya ni Aurora."

Maybe moving on from the past entailed different things from them all - and he suddenly felt bad for having it so easy.

Nonong nodded forlornly. "Siguro nga. Ikaw, kuya, sino ba yung lahat ng kinausap mo para magkaroon ka ng closure? Kasi parang ang chill mo na eh."

"Nasa personality ko lang siguro talaga yung pagiging chill," Paco said with a small laugh. "Si Heneral - ah, Tito Tonyo lang naman talaga yung kinailangan kong kausapin. At si Ed din, pero para lang siguraduhin na hindi ako galit na sumuko siya noon."

"Si Aurora nalang talaga yung problema ko, sa totoo lang," the boy mused with a small, sad smile. He proceeded to open one of his thick medical books. "Pero siguro nga tama ka - hindi siguro ako magkakaroon ng closure hanggat hindi ko nasettle mga problema ko sa mga taong nakilala ko din sa past life ko, ano?"

"Siguro nga." Paco was really starting to feel  _terrible_ about getting his closure so easily, so quickly.

**Sunday, 01-31-16, 4:30 PM, Nepo Mall**

The weekend crowd didn't feel so overwhelming anymore. He wasn't sure how he ended up offering to help Jose find a birthday gift for his mother - after all, he was supposed to be finishing some test questions. Maybe he really just needed to spend some time with his friends instead of keeping mostly to himself whenever he was in the house.

"Ang tagal na din naming hindi bumibisita sa Mabalacat ni Kuya kaso..." Jose was saying. "Medyo badtrip parin si Tatay kay Kuya dahil sa nangyari sakanila ng asawa niya."

"May asawa si Manuel?" Paco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jose nodded with a grim smile as they stopped to check on some shirts. "Oo, kaso hindi man sila nakaabot ng two years. Bigla nalang nagaway. Pak! Ayun, umalis si Ate Gabriella kasama yung anak nila. Ayaw niya lang ikwento sainyo kasi baka makadagdag pa sa iniisip niyong problema - lalo na si Goyong, may problema ata sa psycho ex girlfriend niya."

Well, that probably explained why the older Bernal brother was so grim most of the time.

"Masyado naman atang harsh yung psycho," Paco said with a chuckle, attempting to divert the topic into less awkward matters.

Jose laughed. "Siguro nga. Eh ikaw, diba sabi mo matagal na kayo ni Juliana? Wala pa ba kayong balak magpakasal?"

Paco blinked, taken off guard by the question. He hadn't really breached the matter of his proposal plans to the rest of the team. It took him a good few minutes to respond, during which they managed to pass by a couple of shops already.

"May balak na ako - uh, gusto ko nang magpropose sa Hot Air Balloon Festival." Paco wasn't sure why he stumbling over his words. He suddenly felt like a small child again. His stomach fluttered in fresh waves of anxiety whenever he thought of the impending proposal.

Jose nodded sagely. "Uy, romantic naman yun ah." He paused as he peered at some jewelry in one stall. "Mabuti ka pa."

Paco raised an eyebrow. "May problema ka ba sa babae? Pwede naman kitang tulungan." Well, he wasn't exactly an expert on women, though. He didn't even know how he ended up in a relationship with Jules without making a fool out of himself.

Jose remained quiet, though there was a quiet, wistful look in his eyes. "Ayos lang ata ako," he said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper. "Ayos na ayos lang."

They eventually ended up in the department store, which was considerably colder than the rest of the mall put together. Paco was struck by the way that it smelled unusually clean, though, reminiscent of a hospital corridor. He couldn't exactly pinpoint how, but there was something  _wrong_ about the atmosphere in the area.

Jose didn't seem to notice it though, as he blissfully made his way up the escalator and to the women's wear section. The chill and the unusually clean scent seemed more pronounced there, for some reason. Paco looked around uncomfortably while Jose chatted up some salesladies to help him pick out a gift for his mother.

He found himself staring idly at a petite girl that was maybe in her late teens or early twenties. She was pretty enough, he supposed, with her canted eyes and hair that fell in glossy curls to her shoulder. She had a quizzical smile on her face as she talked to the man standing beside her - a tall man with an unremarkable, clean shaven face who was probably old enough to be her father.

The girl looked up, as if sensing her gaze, and her smile curled up into an unpleasant sneer. An odd haze took over Paco's mind, compelling him to look away and forget about the encounter. He truly couldn't understand what was happening - maybe he was just tired. He fought back against the odd whispering in his head - he was sure he had nothing to do with it, but it was a long day and he knew that he was going to end up in the losing end of the battle. He tore his gaze from her and turned back to Jose, who was profusely thanking a saleslady while clutching a neatly folded blouse.

He didn't understand what just happened, or why the last five minutes felt so hazy in his head.

**Bonus**

**Sunday, 01-31-16, 10:30 PM, Brgy. Balibago**

Julio wasn't sure how he ended up agreeing to go bar hopping with the rest of the guys from the print shop. It wasn't supposed to be a bad thing - after all, his brother was with him, but he hadn't realized until then just how much of a lightweight he was. He didn't really mind the fact that he was drinking  _margarita,_ despite the fact that the name brought up painful memories from a past life.

He didn't even realize that he stumbled out of the bar and was crouching at the back of a pristine white car. All he wanted to do was to get the alcohol out of his system. It felt like his world was spinning around him and he was terrified that he would pass out in the most embarassing way possible.

"Hala, kakalinis ko palang ng sasakyan," a surprisingly familiar voice suddenly broke through the angry buzz in his head. "Ayos lang po ba kayo, sir?"

Dazed, his mind ablur, he looked up at the face of the person standing over him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to throw up even more in nausea, fall on his knees and grovel, or simply run in terror. Honestly speaking, he was hoping that he was simply too drunk and was hallucinating the fact that he was facing  _Andres Bonifacio_ after all this time.

"Wasted," was all he could say before a fresh wave of nausea hit him and sent him sprawling on the warm sidewalk.

Andres was hoisting him up to a sitting position before he knew what was going on, though. "Julio? Julio Nakpil?" he said urgently.

"Julio... Nakpil-del Pilar, thank you very much," he said, horribly aware of just how slurred his voice was. Talking was actually quite difficult when one's tongue felt so fuzzy. He fumbled with his glasses which were starting to fall off.

Andres had this oddly amused look in his face. Julio vaguely remembered Goyong - his relative of some sorts now, he supposed - mentioning that his former best friend actually suffered the same fate as the boy general. He couldn't remember the exact circumstances in his current state, though.

"Nakikita ko nga yung pagkakahawig niyo," Andres noted wryly. "Akalain mo nga namang nandito ka rin ano? Nareincarnate din?"

"Oo, bro," Julio let out a groan as nausea began to rear its ugly head yet again. It seemed like running away from the man that he once considered his best friend wasn't going to be a viable idea at the moment.

Andres nodded, as if it made perfect sense. "May kasama ka ba sa loob? Baka hinahanap ka na nila."

"Ano pang silbi ng paghahanap nila sakin kung papabayaan lang naman nila ulit ako at sasaktan sa huli?" Julio raised a hand to his forehead as his vision began to spin dangerously. "Tangina."

To his surprise, Andres burst into a loud peal of laughter. "Lasing ka na nga ata. Tara, tulungan na kitang pumasok. Saka nalang tayo magkamustahan."

Julio wanted to protest to that. How was he supposed to catch up with a man who used to be his best friend - a man whose widow he married in a past life and fathered eight children with? They'll probably end up in a drunk brawl before the night is up. Still, he let Andres pull him to his unsteady feet and escorted him into the pub, where his brother and their friends were looking for him.

In his drunk state, he really couldn't argue with the small voice in his head that was telling him that big things were about to happen. It probably had something to do with Andres' appearance, and all he could do at that moment is hope that they didn't end up in a heated, alcohol powered argument at the end of the night.


	3. Take No

**Monday, 02-01-16, 7:30 AM, Angeles University Foundation**

He still had the niggling feeling that something odd happened last Sunday and he simply couldn't remember it. He knew it had something to do with helping Jose out on his gift shopping adventure but it was as if there was something more to it. Try as he might to recall, bits of his memory simply stayed hazy.

Luckily his first class wasn't going to start for another half hour, and the other people in the faculty room mostly left him in peace while he struggled to complete his exam questions.Typing the exams felt like second nature to him though, leaving his mind free to wander back to the last day's events. Jose insists that everything is fie, though it seems like he spaced out for a good while in the Department store.

"Narinig niyo ba yung tungkol sa nagdrop na Nursing student?" one of the instructors from the Social Studies department suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Paco inclined his head. He hadn't heard of any such news yet, though he did handle a few Nursing students' English classes. There it was again though, that feeling that started to nag him, telling him that it was important. He stopped typing, feeling his ears prick up.

"Oo, si Nable Jose ba yun?" someone from the Math department asked. "Sayang yung bata, matalino pa naman at mukhang maabilidad naman."

Paco's skin prickled. He remembered teaching Dolores Nable Jose for a couple of weeks, as she shared the same block as Nonong. Try as hard as he might though, he still cannot recall what she looked like. It was unsettling, to say the least, especially now that they knew that she wasn't just a reincarnation of Goyong's former lover.

He had a feeling that she dropped out to set some kind of dark plan in motion without being limited by her cover story. It aggravated him, the way that he couldn't remember her face or how she performed in his class or  _anything_ at all. It would have helped his friends. It might have meant the difference between safety and danger.

Well, there was nothing he could do now. With a sigh, he turned back to his laptop and started working on his exam questions again. All he could do was hope that he gets to remember even just bits and pieces. Even the smallest things he could recall would definitely help in piecing together their knowledge of their enemy and her abilities.

The entire team was hard at work in learning what they could, he knew, but first hand knowledge would also prove invaluable. None of them probably believed in - or at least expected - the existence of a witch, of a  _mangkukulam,_ until the message from Joven's journal came up. Under normal circusmtances, they would have dealt with the matter with some skepticism, but things were different for them.

Nothing was ever easy or normal for someone from Team Hijo de Puta. Hell, coincidences didn't even seem to exist for them.

**Monday, 02-01-16, 8:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

It was drizzling lightly by the time he was finally home. He couldn't understand why he started feeling lethargic ever since he heard of the fact that Dolores dropped out of her classes. It bothered and scared him - the mere thought of her was enough to make him feel nauseous. None of them understood her actual motives and the entire extent of her abilities, which was honestly the worst thing about the the entire predicament.

His stomach growled as the scent of cooking dinner wafted through the air. He barely ate all day as he actually spent most of his free time in completing his exam questions. It wasn't that bad, not really.

The house was unusually quiet when he arrived though. Goyong was perched on his usual beanbag in the living room though, looking like a young, eager, king engaged in a discussion with a beloved advisor as he was so engrossed in a quiet conversion with Nonong.

He shut the screen door behind him, making both of them look up. Goyong smiled at him. "Buti nalang hindi ka naabutan ng ulan," he said earnestly. "Ayos ka lang ba? Bakit ang putla mo?"

Paco shrugged. "Stress lang siguro." He set down his bag near the bay window and pulled up his favorite cushion. He dithered for a while before he turned to Nonong. "Nagdrop daw siya."

Nonong stared at him, blinked, and a look of understanding lit up his face. "Oo, nagdrop nalang bigla. Walang sabi sabi kung bakit." He shuddered. "Punyeta, alam na this."

"T-Teka, ano?" Goyong glanced at the two of them, a look of alarm slowly dawning upon his face as he managed to catch up on the onversation. "Si  _Dolores_ ba yung pinaguusapan niyo?" he asked asked in horror.

Paco nodded. He rubbed his head in agitation as he tried, yet again, to recall what he could about the girl. "Wala akong maalala sakanya - naaalala ko yung mga ibang students sa klase ni Nonong, pero hindi siya kasama dun."

Nonong frowned. "Hindi naman kasi kami gaanong naging close niyan. Medyo ano - um,  _averse_ siya sa mga lalaki. Nagulat nga ako nung acquaintance party namin kasi bigla nalang akong kinausap." His frown deepend before assuming a look of alarm.  _"Shit,_ wala akong masyadong maalala tungkol sakanya."

" _Tangina."_ Goyong rubbed his arms as he headed for the kitchen. "Alam na nating may mali eh - pero kailangan nating malaman kung anong ginagawa niya sa atin."

Paco turned to Nonong. "Akalain mo nga namang ganyan kacreepy yung ex niya, ano?"

Nonong nodded. "Naaalibadbaran din siya pag naaalala niyang may  _nangyari_ sakanilang dalawa noon - kasi baka maging paraan yun para kulamin tayo ni Dolores."

It was a possibility. "Wag naman sana." Then again, he knew that they wouldn't know it if she did. It wouldn't stop anyone from worrying or being afraid, though.

**Monday, 02-01-16, 9:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He felt too restless to get some actual  _rest_ and he ended up walking around the living room while Manuel and Vince started doing some research on local customs and beliefs when it came to witchcraft. He could feel Etong and Rusca staring at him whenever he passed by their conversation by the stairs. Well, no one seemed at ease, anyway. Joven kept to himself in the dining room, scribbling furiously and copying something or another from books on witchcraft that he borrowed from the museum. Goyong was on a call with Julian and Julio while he was also busy on his own laptop, firing away some messages with Luna. Jay was in the kitchen though, sitting on the bar itself, a brooding expression on her face.

No one was okay. No one was anywhere near okay with the threat of Dolores looming over them. And Paco feared that the witch would somehow find out about Juliana and use her against the team. He hoped he was just being paranoid.

"Bro, ba't di ka muna umupo?" Etong called out from the staircase. "Akong napapagod sa kakanood sayo eh."

He stopped right in the middle of the dining room. "Ayos lang ako," he said quickly. He hated overthinking - it just wasn't in his nature.

"Kuya, hindi ka ayos sa itsura mong yan," Nonong called out from the living room. "Walang ayos sa atin."

Some of the others murmured their consent.

"Walang magiging maayos hanggat hindi natin alam kung ano talaga ang kalaban natin - at kung bakit niya tayo kinakalaban," Goyong said in a detached, calm way. It seemed like he was trying to act as much of the boy general as he could without being reminded of just how much of a horrible person he was before. "Know your enemy, sabi nga nila."

Paco found himself nodding along to those words. Was that not what made Luna an effective General? It wasn't just about knowing the right strategy or being a father of sorts to his men or his fiery temper or his military prowess itself. He also knew enough of his enemy and their psyche to effectively use it against them. Maybe Goyong _did_ have a lot of similarities to Luna himself.

He ended up sitting at the foot of the stairs, brooding over the haze in his mind that was preventing him from remembering a former student. He knew that Dolores probably worked some kind of magic over Nonong and him so that they would have some trouble with recalling important details about her. A voice at the back of his head was telling him that she was hovering over the entire team, probably tracking them down to get something or maybe  _someone._

It wasn't supposed to be his fight - he was fine and well, in a way. He found his closure, he was content with his life, he was about to propose to Juliana. Everything around him was in comfortable stability anymore. But he knew that he wasn't exactly  _safe_ with Dolores around - and his new, ragtag family wasn't safe either. He would fight for them, and he knew it.

**Bonus**

**Monday, 02-01-16, 11:45 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Jay couldn't sleep. An odd cold seemed to have settled into her very being since Joven mentioned the message on his last journal. It wasn't even because of learning about Dolores' true nature. It was about the fact that this mysterious  _Paul Ridel_ \- whoever he was - actually seemed to know something about her grave.

She yearned to search for it, find it and whatever semblance of closure it would bring her, bring to it the hope that she could finally remember what happened to Poleng after shunning Goyong's love. She could never fully reconcile herself to being Poleng's reincarnation as she did, and she knew it. She wasn't like Joven and Rusca and all the others who lived in two worlds, who simply picked up from where they left off in the past, whose past and future selves seemed to be one and the same person. She recalled what she could about Poleng and used it to get by in life, but there had always a very huge distinction between Poleng and Jay.

It confused her, brought forth a feeling that something was simply  _wrong_ with her and her existence.

She hated the feelings that the past brought upon her - the irrational rage and confusion and desperation rolled up in a fiery net that seemed to cling to her heart. She tossed and turned on her bed, trying to smother the thoughts and emotions that kept her up every night. Of course, she failed. Well, not that it was something new. She always failed where it mattered, didnt' she?

She padded out of her room and found herself in the terrace. It was a cool night, the earlier drizzle lending an icier quality to the air. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the cement railing, letting out a shuddery breath of air. Her eyes locked onto the almost empty street, where a pack of dogs romped around the neighboring school's bushes.

The night was otherwise calm and quiet, and she hoped that her soul was, too.

The chill seemed to intensify as the seconds ticked by, as if trying to smother the inner fire that had always defined her. She spotted some movement in the street and saw someone stand right beside the wrought iron part of the fence. It was a short, slender girl with curly hair, whose head snapped up to look up at her.

Jay couldn't really registers from the distance, but he was sure that it was Dolores Nable Jose. A fiery chill suddenly lodged in her chest, restricting her breathing as their eyes locked. She staggered back, futilely gasping for breath as she made her way back to the screen door. Block spots bloomed in her vision as the intangible ice lodged in her throat, fully closing her off from air.

She collapsed and lost consciousness five paces from her room.


	4. These Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paco discovers something.

**Tuesday, 02-02-16, 12:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He was awakened by the commotion outside of the room. It took him a while to stir from the warm covers of his bed and sit up. Across the room, Nonong was already sitting at the edge of his own bed, hair still ruffled from sleep, a baffled look on his face. Goyong's sleeping bag, which was situated right under the window, was conspicuously empty, meaning that he might be one of the voices that could be heard outside.

Paco nodded to Nonong, who seemed to understand what he meant. Together, they headed out of their room and into the brightly lit hallway, Goyong, Manuel, and Joven were crowded over something - or someone. Paco approached them cautiously, afraid of startling or disrupting them... and froze when he realized just what exactly they were fussing over.

It was Jay, curled up and gasping for breath.

Goyong held her in his arms, a distressed look on his face. "Gigisingin na ba natin si Nonong? Tangina, wala akong medical training para dito."

"No need, kuya." Nonong stepped forward grimly to check on his cousin.

Paco caught Joven's eye. "Wala naman atang sakit yung kapatid mo, diba?"

"Walang wala," Joven confirmed grimly. "Hindi normal to."

"Painitin ko na yung sasakyan," Manuel announced. "Para matakbo na natin sa ospital, ano?"

Paco looked around while everyone else erupted in a frantic discussion, and noticed that the screen door leading to the terrace was half open. Despite his concern for Jay, he decided to investigate and slipped away from the group. He headed right for the terrace, which was pleasantly warm after the air conditioning that ran throughout the house.

Walking along the length of the terrace, he couldn't really find anything odd in the vicinity. He checked the garden, which was thankfully empty. His eyes roved to the gate - where someone was standing, peering at him with apparent curiosity. He couldn't make out the face from the distance, but he was sure that it was a girl.

He felt something in his pocket turn cold, and he rummaged for the only item that he actually was bringing with him that night - an old amulet that his father once sent him during his studies. It was apparently an amulet against witchcraft, made of tarnished metal hammered into a triangle, the image of a crescent moon etched upon it. It burned eerily cold, and the string necklace that it hung upon seemed to quiver. Alarmed, he glanced right back at the girl and saw that she was  _gone._

He knew that he started bringing it with him since Sunday evening for some reason. He was sure that the girl by the gate was trying to do something to him - probably the same thing that she did to Jay... whatever that was. He was also sure that the girl was Dolores Nable Jose.

**Tuesday, 02-02-16, 4:00 PM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

"Hindi talaga nila alam kung anong nangyari sakanya?" Jules was asking as they made their way to Jay's hospital room.

"Oo, basta nalang nahirapang huminga at nagcollapse." Paco tried to sound as calm and collected as he could, but his suspicions from the previous night seemed to swim back to the edges of his thoughts.

It was a good thing that he only handled morning classes that day. He had to catch up on sleep after the previous night's events, and of course check on some of his students' papers. It was shaping up to be a tedious day, which he normally didn't mind.

"Ang, um,  _unusual_ naman nun," Jules pressed on with a small wince. "Walang hika, walang problema sa puso, ganun?"

"Wala." Paco was sure that it was witchcraft. He didn't have time to discuss the events in the terrace with the rest of the team yet, but he wanted to wait until Jay was home so that they can discuss everything immediately.

They stopped by Jay's room and knocked. Goyong greeted them a couple of seconds later with a small smile. "Uy, hi."

Jules reached out to fix the boy general's hair with a motherly smile. "Kagabi ka pa ata hindi natutulogsa kakabantay sa girlfriend mo," she told him.

"Uh, ganun na nga." Goyong's smile widened as he stepped aside to let them in.

Jay was lying on her bed, looking pale and limp but otherwise well. She smiled as she saw them approach, baring her teeth wolfishly. "Hello," she began, her voice lacking that usual commanding quality that it had. "Pasensya na kung natakot ko kayong lahat."

"Shhh, it happens." Jules set down a small lunchbox on the bedside table. "Pakwan yan, para di ka magutom."

Paco found himself smiling idly as he watched the two women interact with each other, noting that his girlfriend would definitely make a good mother. His mind drifted to the possibility of raising children, starting a family with her. Well, he had to survive the marriage proposal - and marriage itself - first, of course. The mere thought of his impending plans sent him into a spiral of panic yet again.

"Paco. Bro. Ayos ka lang?" Goyong's voice disrupted his terrified thoughts.

He realized that he was leaning on a chair, breathing heavily as his hands shook. He wasn't prone to panicking - well, he was even used to dealing with horrible situations with a straight face - but he supposed that there was always an exception to any rule. Luckily Jules and Jay were so engrossed with each other that they didn't notice what was going on.

"Oo naman," he finally told his friend.

Goyong motioned to the door. "Gusto mong magusap tayo sa labas? Mukhang may iniisip kang medyo, um, _malalim_."

He had to give props to the boy general for being so damn perceptive. "Ganun na nga."

Jay turned to them, finally noticing that they had something to discuss. "Kailangan niyo ba ng  _privacy?"_ she asked with a mischievous grin. 

Goyong made a face. "Hindi ganung  _privacy,_ ito talaga."

"Si Henerahhhl talaga, hindi na mabiro." Jay's grin widened. "Sige lang, ayos lang kami dito."

Paco felt like he was put on the hot seat by the time it was just Goyong and him in the corridor. He supposed that he was dealing with personal matters but he needed to let out his anxiety to someone who probably could relate to him the most. Telling Goyong about his insecurities felt almost as if talking to an elder brother, despite the fact that Goyong was physically younger than him due to the curse that he recently broke. Goyong at least listened to him patiently, his face remaining neutral as Paco spilled all of his doubts and terror.

It was probably a good thing.

 _Sigurado akong di niya ako tatawanan o aasarin._ He knew that none of his friends would judge him, but he really needed someone with an older person's perspective to listen to him. The boy general, despite his youthful appearance and attempts to fit in to his age group, had the tendency to act like a much older man when the need arose.

"Hindi ko alam kung may maibibigay akong valid advice," Goyong finally said with a self deprecating smile. "Alam mo namang gagong former fuckboy lang naman eko. Pero alam mo, major decision kasi yung pagpropose ng kasal. Kahit sabihin man ng iba na hindi kalevel ng life changing events gaya ng pagplanong magtanan o pagsali sa Katipunan o pagakyat sa Tirad pero malaking bagay yan eh. Kasal? Hindi naman basta basta pinapasok yan."

Those were heavy words. Paco smiled, feeling lighter all of a sudden. "Siguro nga."

"Pag minsan kahit matagal mo nang kilala yung tao, biglang magiiba yung lahat." Goyong's eyes darkened momentarily at those words before he smiled again. "Pero kung kailangan mo ng tulong, alam mo namang handa kami diba? All for one and one for all, 'ika nga nila - at alam naman nating lahat na daig pa natin sa pagiging close ang three musketeers."

"Salamat ha?" Paco was feeling definitely better, though thinking of his plans still sent jitters down his gut. He supposed it couldn't be helped.

**Tuesday, 02-02-16, 7:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He was lying on his bed, turning the amulet around in his hand. He had simply laughed it off as some kind of silly family heirloom when his father handed it to him years and years ago.

Had it truly been thirteen years since he started out as a college freshman? So much has changed since then.

He felt absolutely lucky that he did not throw away the amulet. It wasn't just about possibly insulting his family history, but also as it actually did come in handy. It seemed like legitimate amulets  _did_ exist and Paco wondered if it could be replicated in any way.

Remembering what his friends said about Bugallon's reincarnation gave him a sudden idea though. He decided to seek out Joven, who was reading a few old books in his room.

"Bro - Joven - diba sabi mo na intern sa museo yung reincarnation ni Bugallon?" Paco began as he shut the door behind him.

Joven lowered his book - one of his old journals, as a matter of fact - and nodded slowly. "Oo, intern siya sa archives doon, bakit?"

"Sabi mo may ginagawa din siyang research sa supernatural side ng local mythology diba? Kasama doon yung witchcraft ano?" He really couldn't recall the details when the group discussed the boy, which is such a shame.

Joven stretched slowly before he stood up from his perch on the floor to stare at Paco with mild curiosity. "Oo, bakit?"

"Alam kong alam mo rin na hindi normal yung nangyari sa kapatid mo," Paco began. He handed the amulet to Joven. "Nung lumabas ako sa terrace kagabi, may nakita akong babae sa may gate - at biglang nanlamig yan. Wala namang nangyari sakin at biglang nawala yung babae nung napalingon ulit ako."

Joven reached out and took the amulet. "Paco,  _agimat_ ba to?"

"Oo, pinagpasahan daw sa pamilya namin, dati pa man." Paco hoped that he didn't sound ridiculous for believing that it may actually  _work._ "Kontra daw sa mga ibang powers ng mga mangkukulam."

Joven made a face. "Kulam... sa tingin mo si Dolores yung may kagagawan dun sa nangyari kay Jay?"

"Bakit hindi?" Paco felt himself shaking as he remembered the girl and her unsettling presence yet again. "Diba sinabi ni  _Paul Riddle_ na mangkukulam siya? Kung ex siya ni Goyong - lalo na kung ex fiancee yan - siguradong may motibo yan para saktan si Jay."

The thing was that no one could actually blame Goyong for the predicament, despite the fact that he did break a lot of women's hearts in the past. He definitely had no idea that Dolores was anything more than a girl who was born into wealth and priviledge. Besides, he was simply forced into the betrothal. It wasn't as if he could go back to her after the events of Tirad, either, as he couldn't reveal his survival to anyone without causing a great deal of trouble.

Joven nodded, as if confirming something to himself. "Sabi na nga ba eh. Hanggang alas dos lang yung klase mo bukas diba? Kita tayo sa cafe, samahan kita kay Bugallon. Baka may alam din siya tungkol sa agimat na to." He let out a quiet cuss.

"Mismo." Paco hoped against hope that they would get something from the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magtatransform ba si Paco? Magiging ba siyang si Agimat? Abangan. Joke.


	5. Nearly Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paco makes a decision.

**Wednesday, 02-03-16, 4:45 PM, Museo Ning Angeles**

He's never been in the museum before. All the small displays actually were quite interesting if he was there simply for a casual visit, but he had something far more urgent to attend to that day. The amulet in his pocket felt like some kind of burden that he was suddenly carrying. If it worked - if it  _truly_ worked - then he had to find a way to replicate it and keep everyone safe.

The main office for the archives department was nigh empty aside from a college age boy who was busy tidying up a stack of books on his desk. He looked up as they approached and his mouth dropped open as he saw them. "Koronel Roman?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Paco blinked and remembered Joven mentioning that the boy actually retained most of his memories from the past. "Paco nalang. Hindi na tayo sundalo," he said in his most reassuring voice.

Bugallon blinked and let out a shaky laugh. "True." He paused before setting aside the papers on his desk. "May kailangan ba kayo?"

Joven nodded grimly. "Naaalala mo pa ba yung napagusapan natin nung minsan? Yung research mo sa mythology at folklore?"

"Oo." Bugallon inclined his head, curiosity piqued. "Bakit, may problema ba?"

"Wala naman kaming problema sa research mo,  _per se,_ pero kailangan namin yung tulong mo." Joven made a face. "At baka may maitutulong din kami sa research mo - lalo na tungkol sa nakuha niyo sa CCTV."

Paco set down the amulet on the boy's desk. "Sa tingin ko legit na agimat ito. Pinasa lang sakin ni tatay. Sabi niya panlaban daw sa kulam. Alam kong hindi siya naniniwala dun - ako nga hindi ako naniniwala noon pero..."

Eyes full of wonder, Bugallon began to examine the amulet, turning it over and over with his fingers. "Mukhang antique to ah," he noted quietly. "Hindi pa ako nakakita ng legit na lumang agimat. Usually nakikita ko lang yung mga binebenta sa Apu pag Biyernes. Teka, may sinabi kayo tungkol sa kulam?"

Paco and Joven exchanged uncomfortable glances. Neither of them were sure just how much they could divulge to the boy. He knew enough about their situation, but putting his life at risk wouldn't be a good idea. Joven began to tactfully explain about the situation with Dolores, Jay's condition last night, and their suspicions. Paco explained about the amulet and the girl by the gate, feeling goosebumps trail along his arm as he did so.

Bugallon was a good listener. His attention was fully captured by them and yet he was still alert enough to take down frantic notes. A small frown creased his face as Paco concluded his story and rummaged in his drawer.

"Kuya," he began. He showed him a picture of some CCTV footage or another. "Kamukha ba nito yung babaeng nakita mo sa gate niyo?"

Paco peered at the image of a girl who was peering up at the camera, a monstrous face apparently superimposed over a sweeter one. It wasn't normal - and it was horribly  _familiar._ He couldn't be sure because of the distance but he had a feeling that it was the same girl. Simply thinking about it sent his skin crawling from unease.

"Parang siya nga to," he said, trying to keep terror from creeping up into his voice.

Bugallon nodded in grim understanding. "Sabi niyo mangkukulam to, tama?"

"Yung legit na tipo ng mangkukulam, oo," Joven confirmed grimly. "Ano namang kailangan niya dito sa museo?"

"Magandang tanong yan." Paco glanced at the picture again and winced. Wrapping his head around the fact that he actually  _taught_ this girl actually made him nauseous. "Wala namang nawala dito nung dumating siya?"

Bugallon shook his head. "Wala namang nawala. Wala din namang nasira."

That was odd. Could she have been simply scouting? What if she was actually poised to return? Paco fought away those thoughts, knowing that there's no use in worrying over things that he probably couldn't control at the moment. He would worry about them when he had more information to work with.

"Pero itong agimat talaga, nacucurious ako." Bugallon picked up the amulet and turned it over again. "Medyo blurred na yung mga markings, ano? Yung buwan nalang talaga yung malinaw eh. Pwede bang kuhanan ng picture to? Para mapagaralan ko?"

There probably was no harm with that. Maybe they could even find a way to replicate its effects. "Sige lang, baka makatulong yan pareho sa atin."

Bugallon nodded, dark eyes wide with wonder. He took out his phone and snapped up a number of pictures, taking in all angles that he could from the amulet. "Kung may mangkukulam ngang gumagala dito maganda nga sana kung makagawa pa tayo ng mga ganito, ano?"

Joven snorted. "Mas maganda din siguro kung hindi natin kailangan yung mga agimat. Ito lang talaga yung pwede nating pangontra kay Dolores, ano?"

"Mukha nga." Bugallon patted the pile of books that he had with him. "Pagaaralan ko din kung anong nangyari sa kapatid mo kasi parang hindi traditional na kulam yun."

"Maliban nalang kung undocumented siya." Paco made a face. He remembered having that discussion with his Philippine History professor. "Nawala yung karamihan ng mga records sa precolonnial culture natin diba?"

"Pero baka may mahanap parin siyang related dito," Joven countered. "Possible kasi na hindi lang ito limited sa Pilipinas, diba?"

He had a point. They agreed to let Bugallon do some research - it would benefit both parties, after all - and departed after exchanging a few more pleasantries. Paco's thoughts were still swimming with everything he'd learned from that short meeting, and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep well that night.

**Wednesday, 02-03-16, 7:15 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Jay was finally home from the hospital so Paco finally decided to discuss everything over dinner - starting from what he saw from the terrace. He told them of his suspicions that it was Dolores, and also the amulet that he started to carry around with him. Joven also told them everything that they gleaned from their meeting with Bugallon.

Paco sadly admitted to himself that it didn't paint a pretty picture. He quietly wondered if they were trying to bite off more than they could chew. After all, none of them had any powers that can counter hers - unless one counted Goyong's self healing capabilities. Could they have fallen into a hopeless situation?

He hoped not.

Jay didn't show any sign of fear and he commended her for that. She still looked pale and clammy but she seemed to still be in control. "Kinulam niya ako, ganun? May nakita nga akong babae sa may gate eh."

Nonong didn't look too pleased. "Kaklase ko siya - madali lang niyang malaman yung address ko. Tangina!"

Etong looked up from his food with a scowl. "Tangina indeed. Maglalagay na ata talaga ako ng CCTV dito."

"Better safe than sorry," agreed Joven. "Sa tingin niyo makakapasok siya dito?"

"Sisiguraduhin kong hindi," growled Goyong. He was definitely  _pissed_ by everything they were learning about Dolores. "Punyeta, kung ako yung problema niya eh sana ako nalang yung sinaktan."

No one could reply to that. Paco understood his sentiments though - antiquated though it may seem to other people.  _Mas gugustuhin ko nang saktan ako ng diretsahan kaysa pagbalingan ng galit yung mga taong mahal ko._

He placed his amulet on the table, knowing full well what to do with it. "Goyong, Jay, parang mas kailangan niyo ito," he said.

Jay stared at him with a small frown. "Kuya, baka kailanganin mo din yan."

"Di na bale. Mas kailangan niyo to."

The surge of brotherly instincts that he felt was a new thing, but Paco didn't mind. It was lonely, being an only child, and suddenly having an entire household full of people he now considered his siblings was something that he was still getting used to.

"Hindi ka namin pipilitin,," Goyong said firmly, speaking in his old fashioned way yet again. "Mapapalagay din ang aking loob kung makasisigurado ako na ligtas kayo."

"Matatahimik ako kung alam kong nagagamit niyo yung agimat." Paco all but shoved the amulet in question into Goyong's unwilling hands. "Wag nang makulit, bro."

**Wednesday, 02-03-16, 10:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He hoped that the girl's laughter that he kept hearing all throughout the house was all in his head. It was probably just a product of the antsy fear that threatened to eat up everyone in the household. He began hearing the laughter shortly after he relinquished his amulet to Goyong and Jay.

He really did hope that his mind was just playing unpleasant tricks on him.

**Bonus**

**Wednesday, 02-03-16, 11:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

_Goyong dreamed of Dagupan - not the Dagupan from his recent memories as a student and eventual encoder. It was the Dagupan of a distant past, back in the days when he was forced to ask for a certain girl's hand in marriage. Dressed in his grubby shirt and boxers, he definitely looked and felt out of place in the era - a fish out of water.  
_

_Then again, he was a fish out of water for quite a long time - until he found his way to Angeles. He knew what it felt like._

_The people paid him no heed though, as if he were simply a ghostly spectator to their daily lives. He felt his skin prickling in discomfort and looked around for any potential reason._

_That was when he saw her._

_Dolores Nable Jose was dressed in that cream colored dress that she prefered, a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Revulsion welled up in him at that moment - not just for her and her witchcraft, but also for his acts of womanizing. She smiled bitterly at him and approached._

_There was no use running, so he stayed and did his best to hold his ground. "Dolores," he said, proud of the fact that his voice did not shake._

_"Gregorio," she said in an eerily pleasant voice. "Akala ko'y makukumbinsi kitang bumalik sa akin."_

_"Sa pananakot sa mga kaibigan ko? Sa pananakit kay Jay?" He couldn't fight back the rising sharpness of his voice. "Ganyan ka ba kasabik sa akin, na naniniwala kang kusa akong pupunta sa iyo kung sasaktan mo ang mga tao sa paligid ko?"_

_"Hindi mo sila kailangan. Nandito ako. Gusto mo bang manatiling bata ulit? Kaya kong ibalik yun. Hindi mo na kailangang tumanda. Iibigin kita habambuhay, kung yun ang gusto mong kapalit." Desperation began to tinge her voice. "Iwan mo na sila. Sumama ka na sa akin. Hindi ba't naipangako naman tayo sa isa't isa?"_

_Goyong scowled at her. There it was again - her face flickered and for a while it seemed like her pretty appearance was superimposed over an older, less pleasant one._

_"Matagal nang nahagip ng hangin ang pangakong iyon." He wouldn't have slept with her, asked for her hand in marriage, if the president had not willed it. She was too young, too unsettling even then. "Patawarin mo ako, Dolores. Hindi ko maibibigay ang anumang hinihingi mo."_

_"Dahil ba ito kay Poleng?" she growled._

_"Kay Jay - at sa mga kaibigan namin." He straightened up, assumed the general's stance that intimidated and tantalized many a man and a woman. "Maaari ko pa sanang ialok ang pagiging isang kaibigan sa iyo ngunit... sinaktan mo si Jay. Patawarin mo ako."_

_Dolores let out a hiss of breath, and her visage completely turned into that unpleasant one that lurked beneath the surface of her beauty. "Mapapasaakin ka rin, Gregorio! Tandaan mo yan." She grabbed him by the collar with clawlike hands and forced her lips upon his in a wild kiss._

He sat up, a scream escaping his lips. He could still feel her deathly cold lips upon his despite the fact that it was just a dream. Terror bit him, choking off his scream as the full effect of the dream finally struck him, sending him spiralling into wild panic.

"Huy." He felt someone's arms around him, holding him close. "Gregorio, anong problema?"

He would always recognize Jay's voice. She would always be more than capable of being his anchor, keeping him from drowning.

It was then that he remembered where he was - in her room, making sure that nothing bad would happen to her all night.

"Si Dolores ba?" she asked.

He nodded, afraid of speaking, afraid of his voice breaking.

She smiled grimly as she sat on his lap and pulled him close to her, letting him rest his head upon her ample bosom.  "Dito lang tayo, para hindi siya makalapit."

He slumped over completely, one hand around her waist. She took his free hand and interlocked her fingers with his, trapping the cold amulet - their only protection against witchcraft - between the warm palms of their hands. He fell asleep again, lulled by the sound of her pained breathing and her fluttering heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sa late update guys. Sinisingil na ata ako ng katawan ko sa abuso.


	6. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paco tries to comfort himself.

**Thursday, 02-04-16, 11:00 AM, Tea-rad Pass**

He decided to eat his lunch in the cafe that day. The eerie feeling still seemed to linger around him in the most unsettling way and he felt safer when he was with Jules or his friends.

Having spent the night barely getting much sleep, he ordered the strongest espresso in the menu just to wake himself up. He hadn't tried such a strong drink before but it felt so appropriate at the moment. It definitely did give him a good enough jolt to get his alertness up. What amused him was the fact that he wasn't just sleepless because he was afraid that Dolores might come hurling through the front door and harm his friends. He barely slept because he kept fretting over his impending proposal plans for Jules.

It drove him to near madness, the sheer anxiety of what the fourteenth may bring to him. It had lessened to bearable levels since his talk with Goyong, but it still kept him up at night. Maybe there was no cure for that.

"Parang pagod na pagod ka," Goyong noted as he cleaned up the bar. "Haggard ka ba sa mga students mo?"

"I wish." Paco made a face as he took a couple more sips from his coffee. "Madami akong iniisip kagabi kaya hindi ako nakatulog."

"Ah." Goyong yawned and leaned against a wooden shelf, rubbing his eyes slowly as he regarded Paco. "Akala ko ako lang."

Paco smiled, remembering that the boy general actually spent the night in his girlfriend's room. "Ano yan, _energetic mutual exercise_ ba?"

Goyong stared at him blankly for a while as he processed the words. His eyes widened in horror as he realized exactly what was implied to him. "Gago, hindi."

"Wag kang maniwala kay bebelabs," Rusca said placidly as he hopped out of the kitchen, carrying a tray laden with pastries. A small, mischievous smile graced his face. "Alam mo namang mapusok yan, diba?"

Paco smiled in spite of himself. He sipped from his cup again. "Mukhang hindi papalag."

"Wala naman talagang nangyari," Goyong scoffed. He turned back to his workstation and began to scrub it with furious intensity.

Rusca caught Paco's eye and shrugged. "Kanina pa siya may sumpong eh. Kulang nga ata sa tulog."

"Hindi naman sa ganun." Goyong shuddered. "Tangina naman kasi ni Dolores."

Rusca raised an eyebrow at that. "Binangungot ka ba kagabi, ha?"

"Parang ganun na nga." Goyong rubbed his upper lip in apparent disgust. He turned back to them, his eyes flickering darkly. "Hindi ko din alam kung panaginip lang ba talaga o nagpakita talaga siya sakin."

Despite the scarcity of details, Paco noted that he was starting to feel queasy for some reason. Maybe it was simply the mere fear and paranoia that came with Dolores' existence, or maybe it was something more.

"Siya yung tunay na crazy ex girlfriend ano?" Rusca winced as he turned to a couple of customers who approached the counter. "Overly attached girlfriend din ba siya noon?"

Goyong nodded slowly as he worked on the orders sent his way. He didn't appear to be too happy with his memories. "Hayaan mo na yun," he finally said after a while. "Kung maghahasik siya ng lagim, edi gora lang. Humanda lang siya pag pinagbantaan niya kayo."

Paco turned back to his coffee. Dolores would be treading on dangerous waters if she tried to face an angry Goyong - but then again, the boy general would be risking a lot too, as his healing factor seems to stop working in the face of darker forces.

**Thursday, 02-04-16, 4:30 PM, Sta. Cruz, Porac**

"Anong gusto mong maging panganay? Babae o lalake?"

"Lalake, siyempre. Para maprotektahan niya mga kapatid niya."

"May naisip ka na bang pangalan?"

"Paulo?"

"Ang tanda naman."

"Maganda naman ah."

Talking about the future seemed to make up most of their small talk lately. Though Jules seemed oblivious of his plans to propose, she didn't mind it when he talked about her plans after marriage. She entertained his questions, though she kept changing most of her answers aside from that one about having a son for her eldest child.

It wasn't like he minded, though. The future is always subject to change - that was something he learned early. None of his plans have ever gone smoothly, not even back in the days when he was a colonel. Sitting side by side with Jules on the small sofa, though, made him think of the fact that he would always,  _always_ see her in his mental image of the future.

She had him whipped.

"Maganda naman ah," she repeated, facing him with that trademark quizzical smile on her lips.

"Wala naman akong sinabing hindi," Paco shot back, raising an eyebrow as he flashed a bright smile.

Her smile widened as she brushed a stray lock of hair away from his face. Her fingers left a trail of warmth across his forehead. "Akala mo makakakuha ka ng ibang sagot?"

"Hindi naman." He really was just surrprised that her dreams for her firstborn neveer changed - despite everything else about her future plans appearing to be on the fickle side.

She chuckled throatily. "Good. Very good ka talaga."

"Hinding hindi ko pagdududahan mga desisyon at mga pangarap mo," he continued. "Alam mo namang labs kita."

"Alam ko yun." She reached up and planted a kiss on his lips. "Labs din naman kita eh."

His arm wrapped around her waist automatically. It was a good thing that they had the house all to themselves for a few more hours. At least no one would walk in on them at an awkward moment.

"Alam mo namang hindi ako magdududa diyan, hindi ba?" he whispered in her ear, eliciting a happy shudder from her.

They had a few good hours to burn.

**Thursday, 02-04-16, 8:45 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He started late on the essays he was supposed to be checking, but he didn't mind. Despite the sleepy exhaustion that he started the day with and the ever lurking worry over Dolores Nable Jose, he was feeling quite content with life at the moment.

The living room was quiet, save for his occassional typing to encode scores in his laptop, the soft rustling of paper, and the quiet hum of the air conditioning unit. Most of the others were already upstairs in their rooms, while the only other person that was currently in the same spot as him, Vince, was quietly reading some book on programming.

He rarely had the chance to think and reflect quietly since he moved into such a large household. He didn't have anything against the current arrangement - as a matter of fact, he loved it - it was just that it took some getting used to.

He was halfway through the last set of papers when Vince finally spoke up.

"Kuya Paco, hindi ka ba natatakot?" he asked, setting down his book.

"Natatakot?" Paco tilted his head in curiosity. "Bakit, anong meron?"

"Si Dolores," Vince all but whispered as he sat up from his spot in the couch. He rubbed his forehead sadly. "Kung nandito siya nung nagcollapse si Ate Jay, ibig sabihin ba eh pwede siyang basta basta nalang pumasok sa bahay?"

Paco fought off a shudder. He had the same sentiments, after all. "Hindi naman tayo pwedeng magpalamon sa takot," he said, not just for Vince's sake but also his own. He had to assure himself, make him feel braver than he actually was. "Harapin natin siya pag nandiyan na siya."

He had no right to be giving such assurances, he knew, as he was terrible at following his own advice.

At least Vince seemed to take heart in it. "Totoo yan." He frowned as he glanced at the window, and to the dark garden outside. "Medyo nakakabother lang kasi kilala ko siya noong giyera eh. Alam mo naman, lagi kong kasama si Goyong noon."

Paco nodded. "Anong impression mo sakanya noon?"

"Tahimik. Medyo mabait naman pero distant ang personality." Vince shrugged and made a face. "Well, kaplastikan lang naman yun diba?"

"Mukhang ganun na nga," Paco agreed with a shrug. "Tinuruan ko siya ng ilang linggo pero di ko talaga maalala kung anong klaseng student siya.  _Shit._ "

"Ginamitan ka ata ng magic." Vince turned back to his book with a small frown on his face. "Baka  _sumpa_ yan."

**Bonus**

**Thursday, 02-04-16, 9:00 PM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

The shop closed up late that night, as the influx of students looking for additional reference books kept him and the new kids they employed on their toes. He wasn't exactly looking forward to commuting home though, as Manuel left earlier with the car in tow to visit their grandmother in Mabalacat.

He was preparing to lock up the shop shortly after the last customer headed out but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a faint rustling in a corner. He frowned, wondering if rats somehow made it into the store. It was supposed to be  _impossible,_ he was sure. He headed to the source of the noise.

It was Catalina Garcia - Cat - yet again. She was sitting on the floor, concealed by a pair of wooden shelves that contained their history section. She was simply browsing through a small pile of books, a small, absentminded grin gracing her lovely face. She seemed so engrossed in whatever she was reading that she didn't notice him approaching.

It was a trait she carried over from the past and it was still endearing to him.

He cleared his throat once, twice, thrice, and the silence that followed each seemed to eat him alive. Cat was truly oblivious to her surroundings and he was afraid to ruin the moment for her. Well, it was closing time, anyway, so he guessed he had to remind her.

"Excuse me," he said nervously, suddenly afraid of the memories that suddenly flooded his head. "Miss?"

She jumped to her feet at the sound of his voice, sending a couple of books tumbling off the shelf. She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Ah?"

"Magsasara na yung shop, Miss... Cat nga, hindi ba?" he asked.

Her smile returned, hitting him like a punch in the gut. "Oo. Ikaw si Jose diba?"

"Ganun na nga." He could feel guilt starting to choke the words out of him but he struggled to keep going. "Magsasara na kasi eh."

She nodded in understanding. "Sorry. Natangay nanaman ako sa mga binabasa ko." She waved a hand around idly before she proceeded to pick up and arranged the books. "Sobrang, um,  _fascinating_ kasi ng history eh. Tipong ang daming nakasulat pero madami parin tayong hindi alam. Ang daming mga records na nawala dahil sa panahon at sa mga giyera."

It was a historian's lament - one that he could feel within himself too. "Madami ngang nawala pero meron pa namang natira. Kahit hindi na masyadong pansin ng madla meron paring hindi nakakalimot."

She chuckled at that. "Gusto ko yun." She dusted her shirt and glanced at him. "Pasensya na sa abala."

"Wala yun," he told her with a grin. "Tara, gabi na, samahan na din kitang maglakad pauwi."

"Uy, nakakahiya naman." She shrugged as she followed him out of the shop and watched him work on the padlock. "Sasakay lang naman ako sa mga Checkpoint na jeep diyan."

"Sige, hihintayin na kitang makasakay," he insisted. Long buried grief and guilt roared into life in his head yet again and battling them was  _difficult._

She chuckled at him. "Sige na nga." She patted his cheek before turning to an approaching jeepney. "Salamat ha?"

"Wala yun." He watched her board the jeepney with a melancholic smile on his face.  _Ganito na ba ang ating tadhana, Catalina?_

The sudden surge of emotions were still eating up his soul by the time he set off for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you're a watermelon when you get all the references that are being crammed in this fic. :)))


	7. Huwag Kang Matakot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where nothing much happens to Paco but Nonong gets in trouble.

**Friday, 02-05-16, 3:15 PM, Museo Ning Angeles**

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon - a good opportunity for him to be catching up on sleep before he launched himself into preparations for the next week's exams. Of course, life had other, somewhat more  _interesting_ plans for him and Joven, as Bugallon called them earlier that morning and asked them to meet with him.

There were four of them this time, as Jay and Goyong decided to join them. It seemed like they took it upon themselves to keep an eye out on him since he decided to relinquish his amulet to them and their curiosity was piqued by the fact that the intern may have found out something about Dolores' powers. After all, it may be a change for them to know more about their enemy.

Bugallon was seated in his usual spot in the main office, a pile of books on his desk as always. The books were about European folklore, though, and seemed to have been borrowed from some university library or another. He pushed them aside as they approached and flashed a brilliant smile at them.

"Kuya Joven, Kuya Paco," he said cheerily. He turned to Goyong and his grin widened. "Heneral, este 'tay, buti andito rin kayo? Si nanay ko na ba yan, ha?"

Jay turned red and glanced at Goyong. "So may anak anakan ka na din at di mo sinasabi sakin?" she asked with a grin.

"Well..." Goyong shrugged and smiled before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Si tatay talaga oh, ang init na nga lalo pang paiinitin yung museo!" Bugallon chuckled and shook his head before he turned back to Joven and Paco. "Wala talaga akong mahanap na resources sa local folklore at mythology tungkol dun sa tinatanong niyo."

"Yung ginawa sakin ni Dolores?" Jay asked with a frown.

Bugallon's eyes flickered to her momentarily and nodded. "Sa local folklore natin wala talaga akong mahanap pero may nabasa ako tungkol sa folklore sa ibang bansa."

"Hindi siya documented sa folklore natin - o posibleng nawala na yung mga sinaunang records tungkol dito," Joven murmured thoughtfully. "Sayang parin, syempre."

Paco nodded. "Totoo yan. Siguro kung madami pang records noon, baka alam natin kung anong gagawin kay Dolores."

Bugallon made a grunt of agreement. "Madami kasi akong nabasa tungkol sa  _evil eye_." He paused, as if waiting for their reactions. It took him a while to realize that none was forthcoming. "Sabi sa mga libro, nagagamit yung evil eye kapag gusto mong may masamang mangyari sa isang tao. Posibleng galit ka sakanya, o ayaw mo lang talaga siya, pero gusto mo siyang maaksidente, magkasakit, malasin, ganun."

"Parang masamang version ng  _usog,_ ganun?" Jay asked finally.

"Ano yung usog?" Paco asked. It was frustrating, coming from a family that shied away so much from superstitions. It seemed like a lot of these odd beliefs would help them out.

"Alam mo yung pag minsan, kapag nasita yung bata na cute, gwapo, ganun, tapos bigla nalang silang nagkakasakit?" Joven began. "Yun yung usog. Sabi nila kailangan mong lawayan yung batang nausog mo para tumigil yung pagkakasakit niya."

"Malapit nga ito doon, pero oo, masamang version nga ito," agreed Bugallon. He didn't seem too happy by his own findings either. "Sa mga ibang bansa may mga parang agimat din sila panlaban dito pero mukhang mas random kasi ang evil eye eh. Hindi ko lang alam sa version ng Dolores na ito kasi sabi niyo nga na mangkukulam siya diba? At medyo kabaligtaran yung sakanya kasi yung evil eye umeepekto lang yan kapag hindi ka nakatingin sa gumagamit nito. Yung kanya mukhang kailangan ng eye contact."

"Eh yung sa agimat?" Paco asked after a moment's silence. "May nakuha ka na bang info tungkol dun?"

"Wala pa eh," Bugallon said with a grimace. "Pero uumpisahan ko na talaga yung research doon."

"May araw din si Dolores," growled Jay. She fidgeted with her belt, where a knife was most likely concealed. Her eyes flicked protectively to Goyong. "Humanda siya sakin."

Paco knew that those were big words, but he had a feeling that Jay would be the one who would give Dolores a hard time.

**Friday, 02-05-16, 7:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The rest of the team didn't seem to happy about Bugallon's findings. They discussed everything in the living room right after dinner - just like during the days when Ka Andres' doppleganger lurked in the city.

"Kaya ka niyang saktan pag may eye contact kayo, ganun?" Nonong asked, peering up from his exam reviewers. He was nose deep in schoolwork but he still insisted to join the meeting. "Parang wala ata tayong panlaban dun."

"Maliban dito." Jay held out her outstretched hand, showing them the amulet. "Ewan ko lang kung gagana to laban sa mga ibang powers ni Dolores, ha? Ayoko namang i-test."

Goyong made a face upon hearing her words. "Dapat talaga hindi," he told her. "Baka masaktan ka pa."

"Kaya ko naman sarili ko," argued Jay. "Tae naman, hindi ako damsel in distress."

Paco tuned out their bickering. "Kinakabahan din ako na baka umaaligid parin siya sa bahay."

"Negative," Etong said dismissively. "Naginstall na ako ng CCTV sa labas at wala naman akong nakukuhang unusual. Puro mga dumadaan lang talaga sa tapat ng gate yung nakikita ko."

Manuel smiled grimly. "Maganda kung ganun. Pero magmasid parin tayo kasi baka nga andyan lang siya." He shuddered involuntarily.

Etong nodded. "Tinititignan ko naman yung mga timelapse at wala talaga."

"Tangina," Rusca blurted out. "Para tayong napasok sa horror movie ano?"

"Parang ganun na nga, pero real life to, bro," Paco said forlornly.

"Edi mas malala." Rusca glanced at the window with a scowl. He started to drum his fingers on the center table in agitation. "At least yung sa mga horror movies alam mong sine lang eh. Tangina, totoo to eh."

Paco had to concede to that. "Wala naman tayong magagawa."

Well, it was true. There was nothing for them to do but confront each day and hope that they find a way to stop Dolores Nable Jose.

**Friday, 02-05-16, 8:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

There was a news of another murder in the city. It followed the same style that Ka Andres' dopplenganger used. The corpse was found in Plaridel Square - a very prominent area in the marketplace which sold dresses and materials for various crafts.

Just hearing about the new murder was enough to make Paco's skin crawl. Though he was fairly new to the city during the first wave of deaths, they were enough to make him feel a little paranoid.

"Ito na nga siguro yung pangalawang anino, ano?" Joven was poring over his old journals again. "Sabi ni  _Paul Ridel_ na may tatlo pa eh."

Goyong nodded grimly. He seemed to be holding something back though. "Ayoko nang humarap sa mga anino ulit pero mukhang kailangan, ano?"

"Kailangan nga ata talaga." Paco remembered how he almost became a victim to the first doppleganger right outside this very house. He narrowly avoided being killed because the boy general himself jumped in to save him. It wasn't a pleasant memory, as the next thing he knew after being dragged into the safety of the garden was that Goyong was bleeding out just a few meters away from him.

That was when the memories returned in full force, catching him by surprise. He remembered sitting in the emergency room with most of the team, trying his best to reconcile himself with his past life and the tragedy that surrounded it. It wasn't pleasant. Recalling a life that culminated in an unwarranted assassination definitely was not pretty.

He realized that a discussion had already erupted around him while he was spacing out.

"What if ginagaya lang niya yung unang anino para magpapansin sa atin?" Vince was saying heatedly. "Okaya... huy, possible ring namang nagpapaka- _troll_ lang siya, diba?"

"Parehong posible yan," Jose said, sounding oddly tired. "Yung talagang worry ko eh kung affiliated sila kay Dolores."

"Affiliated. Wow, anlaking salita niyan." Etong let out a low whistle. "Pero malaki yung posibilidad na may kinalaman sila sa isa't isa."

Joven ruffled through his journal. "May punto kayo diyan, kasi namemention silang lahat sa mga ibang messages ni Paul Ridel."

All they could do was speculate at that point, though.

"Pwede naman nating itanong kay Bugallo, diba? May alam siya sa witchcraft, so baka may idea siya sa mga anino," Paco said. "Nakwento na ata ni Goyong sakanya yung mga nangyari last year, diba?"

"Oo." Goyong idly tapped his cheek. "Nasabi naman niyang magbabasa siya yungkol dito pero di ko na natanong ulit."

"Well, at least umpisa na yun." Joven grinned and waved his phone. "Tawagan natin siya bukas."

Well, at least that was a start.

**Bonus**

**Friday, 02-05-16, 8:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo/McArthur Highway**

Nonong rubbed his arms as he followed his cousin to the tricycle terminal a few meters from the house. He wasn't really sure why she invited  _Aurora Aragon_ of all people on a sleepover. He couldn't even understand why she had to drag him around to wait for her. They lived just four lots away from the highway, after all.

"Shh, tutulungan ko siyang gumawa ng props para sa history class niya," Jay was explaining as she checked her wristwatch. "Malapit lang naman sila dito, andyan na siya mayamaya."

As if on cue, a tricycle pulled up right in front of them. After fumbling in her pockets for a payment, Aurora Aragon hopped out and smiled brightly at them. Nonong felt his knees wobble at the sight of her, awe and guilt melding together in an unpleasant manner.

"Nay!" Aurora grabbed Jay in a swift embrace before turning to Nonong with a mildly disapproving look. "Dala mo nanaman yung pinsan mong  _breezy?_ "

 _Breezy?_ Nonong bristled at the word. "For your information, hindi ako breezy!'

"Breezy ka. Wag ka nang makulit," Aurora argued as she followed Jay down the street with a small smirk.

Someone was waiting for them not far from the gate. It was a man in dark clothes, his wavy dark hair dancing lightly with the breeze. His intense eyes gazed at them as his hands deftly played with a black knife.

"Holy shit," Jay said, letting out an annoyed hiss of breath as she stopped in her tracks. "Pakshet. Bakit ngayon pa."

"Nay?" Aurora began hesitantly. "May problema ba?"

"Anino ba?" Nonong asked, stepping forward and preparing to protect his two companions. They wouldn't make it to the gate without the man catching up. Either way, they wouldn't want to tip him off on their address.

 _"Iya itang keng Balibago." Siya yung sa Balibago._ Jay's hands began to fumble for her knives. "Itakbo mo papasok ng bahay si Aurora. Ako nang bahala dito."

"Hindi pwede," Nonong and Aurora said at the same time before exchanging brief glares.

"Wag na kayong makulit." Jay faced the man with her usual proud countenance, one of her hands on her belt and another resting on her back. "Nahanap mo pala kami."

"Ikaw lang ang kailangan namin,  _Binibining Hernando._ Sumama ka sa akin at hindi na nila kailangan pang masaktan." The man spoke in a familiar, antiquated cadence - somewhat reminiscent of Goyong whenever he reverted to his old speech patterns.

Jay spat on the ground. "Sa tingin mo maniniwala ako sayo,  _gago?_ "

"Nay, anong nangyayari?" Aurora asked in a panicked voice.

"Ate Jay," warned Nonong. He wanted to get Aurora out of the dangerous man's way, but he couldn't leave his cousin either.

"Wag ka nang makulit, Nonong. Pasok na kayo," Jay said, still sounding calm, keeping its usual fire smoldering. She turned to the man. "Hindi ako takot sayo."

She pounced at the enemy before anyone could stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLiffhanger? Anong cliffhanger? Mahal ko lang talaga kayo.
> 
> (PS: Oo, muntik nang mabiktima ni Shadow!Andoy si Paco. Check niyo yung #23 ng MG. Balibago event is from LG #19)


	8. Sana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paco tries to be an elder brother.

**Friday, 02-05-16, 8:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Paco finally finished the last of the papers that he was going over that week. Most of the team was still downstairs with him, engrossed in their own Friday night activities. He didn't mind the noise coming from them or on the television right behind him. For some reason, all of it made him feel calm and secure.

"Ang tagal naman nina Jay at Nonong," Joven said, stretching out from his spot by the bay window.

"Ito naman, agad nagaalala," grunted Rusca. "Baka naman natagalan lang yung bisita."

The words barely escaped his lips when the world decided to prove him wrong. Loud shouts emanated from somewhere outside, and Paco could vaguely pick out Nonong's voice from the sudden flurry of voices. All of them were on their feet in mere seconds, and Goyong came tumbling down from the stairs, fresh from his shower, clad only in a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist.

"May gulo sa labas," he said breathlessly.

"Alam namin," Paco said a little too sharply. He felt bad immediately after hearing the boy general wince, though.

Vince and Etong were already fumbling with the front doors. Everyone bolted out the moment that they managed to throw them open. Paco was the first to make it to the gate. He spotted two people in the middle of a knife fight, while someone was curled up in a heap a small distance away.

Paco felt a chill in his gut when he realized that it was  _Nonong._ "Anong nangyayari?" he called out as he ran toward them.

There was a loud curse as one of the fighters - a tall man in black - bolted away as the group after roughly shoving his opponent aside. His opponent - Jay - flinched and bolted right after him, cursing loudly. Rusca, Joven and Manuel leaped into action and ran after her, trying to convince her to stop the pursuit.

Paco found himself standing beside Nonong and a girl who was most probably Jay's guest, Aurora Aragon. "Napano siya?"

"Ayos lang ako," Nonong grunted. He tried to sit up - clutching his bleeding side - and winced. "Punyeta."

"Sinubukan niyang tulungan si nanay. Ayun, Nasaksak siya." She looked up with wide eyes which betrayed no sign of terror. "Sino yung lalakeng yun?"

"Hindi ko rin alam." Paco supposed he was being honest enough.

Goyong crouched beside him with a frown. He reached out tentatively to Nonong's wound. "Malalim ba?"

"Hoy, del Pilar, magdamit ka muna." Jose's teasing sounded forced though. He didn't hesitate to brush away Nonong's hand and check on his wound.

Nonong stared at him with a scowl. "Hindi ko naman ata ikakamatay. Masakit lang."

Jose nodded. "Tumitigil na yung pagdugo."

Paco looked up as the Enriquez brothers approached them hesitantly. "Ayos lang ata siya," he assured them. "Di na ata natin kailangang itakbo sa ospital."

Footsteps preceeded the others' arrival. Jay looked disheveled but otherwise fine, appearing to be angry for not being fast enough to catch the assailant. The rage on her face seemed enough to keep away any scolding that she might have received otherwise for her recklessness.

"Hayaan mo na," Goyong told her, pulling her into a one armed bear hug. "May ibang araw pa naman."

 **Saturday, 02-06-16, 7:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**  
  
He was surprised that he was up early on a weekend. He didn't really mind it that much, as he actually fell asleep early after last night's action, but the house was enveloped in uncharacteristic silence. Some of them rarely slept in, even on weekends, and he knew at least two of them who would already be clunking around downstairs even before sunrise.

He tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake up a lightly snoring Nonong. He noted that Goyong's sleeping bag was empty, meaning that he was probably up already - or canoodling with Jay.

The hallway was silent and empty save for the quiet hum of the air conditioning. He made his way down the stairs and peered at the living room. Three figures were sprawled on the floor, sleeping - Jay, Goyong, and Aurora. Scattered around them were the half finished props that they were working on that night for some play that Aurora's class were going to present on Monday.

He smiled as he noted that they  _did_ look like a small family, despite the fact that Goyong and Jay were just a handful of years older than Aurora.

_Parang mas lalo ko nang gustong magumpisa ng sarili kong pamilya._

He headed for the kitchen to get some coffee. He had a feeling that he would probably need a lot of it to get through the day. He was halfway through his cup when he heard someone stirring from the living room.

"Kuya Paco?" Jay shuffled to the kitchen, her crimson dyed hair still a little disheveled. She headed straight for the coffee maker and smiled when she saw that he left some for the rest of the team. "Good morning."

"Good morning din," he told her as he sipped some of his coffee yet again. "Nagpuyat ata kayo kagabi?"

She nodded with a grin and sat down across the table from him. "Medyo madaming inassemble eh. Di pa nga kami tapos." She stretched out and yawned. "Kuya, may tanong ako sayo."

"Sige lang." He tilted his head, surprised to see uncertainty marring her usually brash and confident countenance. "May problema ba?"

"Wala naman." She didn't seem too sure of herself, though. "Gaano na kadami yung naaalala mo tungkol sa past life mo?"

He shrugged. "Halos lahat."

It was difficult to sort through the memories, not when detaching . He was sure that most of it remained intact, though, and that most of what was missing were mostly memories of a distant childhood.

Jay nodded, trying to contemplate on his words. "Pero bago yun, may naramdaman ka ba na parang may kulang, ganun?"

"Meron, pero hindi ko narealize na nararamdaman ko yun kung hindi naman bumalik yung mga alaala ng past life ko." Paco set down his empty cup and stared at Jay. "Sigurado ka bang ayos ka lang?"

"Oo naman." Jay looked down and began to fumble with her own cup. A small frown creased her pale face. "Kayo na ni Ate Jules bago ka pa man nakaalala ulit diba?"

That question made him raise his eyebrows. He wasn't exactly great with giving advices - especially when it had something to do with relationships. "Kami na since high school."

Her frown deepened. "Ah. Kasi..." She rubbed her chest idly. "Kuya, mahal ko kasi si Goyong."

"Baliw na baliw din siya sayo." He thought that it was incredibly obvious. "May problema ba kayo?"

"Wala." Jay made a face. "Mahal ko siya pero ewan ko, I feel  _guilty_ kasi na ang andami kong hindi maaalala tungkol kay Poleng. Hindi ko man maalala kung bakit bigla ko nalang siyang iniwan noon. Hindi ko alam paano maging girlfriend niya nang hindi siya sinasaktan ulit. Naaalala kong naging kami noon at muntik nang magtanan pero.... ang daming blanko."

Paco had an odd feeling that a lot of her memories were being suppressed because of something terrible that happened to her, but he refused to voice it out. She seemed to be dealing with too much already. "Baka naman babalik din yan pag, um,  _tamang panahon_ na."

She looked up at him with a mournful look. "Sana lang talaga magdilang anghel kayo. Kasi yan din ang sinasabi sa akin ni Kuya Joven palagi. Alam mo kasi, kahit ano pang pagtrigger ang gawin ko, wala talagang bumabalik eh."

"Iba ibang circumstances siguro ang kailangan natin para diyan." Paco hated the fact that he could offer nothing better than empty reassurances, especially for someone that he was starting to see as a younger sister. "Nagkataon lang sigurong iba yung trigger mo. Siguro dahil may mga traumatic kang experience noon na pilit hinaharangan ng utak mo, ganun? Ewan ko, pasensya na, hindi ako expert."

"Traumatic experience, ano?" She made a face and her eyes flickered down again. "Baka nga." She pushed her cup away and stood up. "Salamat, Kuya. Akyat lang ako sandali."

He watched her head up the stairs with a sigh.  _Nakakainis din pala pag wala kang maitulong sa mga taong mahalaga sayo, ano?_

**Bonus**

**Saturday, 02-06-16, 5:00 PM, Marquee Mall  
**

It was starting to drizzle by the time that Rusca finally found an available parking space in the mall. It's been a while since he met Nena in the present and yet being with her still sent a storm of butterflies in his stomach. He wondered if he would ever get over it.

Probably not.

He made a mad dash for the mall, hand in hand with her. Getting soaked by the rain wasn't that bad when it meant that he got to spend time with her. He exchanged elated smiles with her as they made it to the cover of the department store, the cool air conditioning sending a jolt of cold down their spines.

"So anong balak mo ngayon?" she asked as they made their way to the mall proper. "Kakain? Nood ng sine?"

"Hindi ba pwedeng pareho nalang?" He nonchalantly threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close with a grin. "Para maiba naman."

She chuckled at that and lightly swatted his arm. "Magastos din ang alam mo, ano?"

"Madalang lang." He shrugged, trying to look as cool as he could. He knew that it would never work, though.

They ended up in that cake shop slash restaurant that always seemed to be full to the brim with customers. It was miraculously empty that day though, despite the fact that it was a Saturday afternoon. They were able to position themselves by the windows, giving them a good view of the mall crowd that passed them by.

He idly scanned the people outside as they ate in silence, wondering why he was starting to feel antsy all of a sudden. He hoped that it was all beacuse he was still on edge from the events of last night. Nena herself seemed to feel it from him as her eyes kept flickering to the windows too.

He nearly jumped when Nena nudged him with her leg.

"Ed," she began in a low voice. "Sundan mo yung tinitignan ko."

He did as he was told and followed her gaze.

Someome was standing under one of the colorful support columns, arms crossed, obviously looking their way. He was a little on the short side, dressed in a sleeveless shirt and camo plants, a scowl on his  _awfully familiar face._

Despite the distance, Rusca could see that the man resembled Goyong - as if an artist painted his handsome features, deemed all of them as imperfect, and changed them in a way that they were still similar and yet horribly,  _terrifyingly_ unrecognizable. It was as if the man represented Goyong darkest side during the wartime - a beautiful mask hiding something darker and way more unsettling - and offering none of the boy general's redeeming qualities.

The man's scowl deepened when he caught Rusca's gaze. He gazed at him for a couple more seconds before he turned around and stalked away.

"Hindi naman si Goyong yun, hindi ba?" Nena asked, looking as bothered as Rusca felt.

"Negative, bhe." Rusca rubbed his arms, fighting off a shudder. "Sigurado din akong hindi yan si Julian, o si Julio."

"Napansin mo ba yung mga mata niya?" she pressed on.

"Nagfocus ata ako masyado sa mismong mukha niya," he admitted.

Nena nodded in understanding. "Itim lang kasi yung mata niya. I mean, basta itim lahat."

_Tangina, wag mong sasabihing may anino din si bebelabs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Labyutu.


	9. Yellow Flicker Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paco ends up in a filler and everything happens to everyone else.

**Saturday, 02-06-16, 8:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Paco listened intently as Rusca told them all about the odd man that he saw during his date with Nena - who was sitting right beside her boyfriend and looking every bit as worried as him. Everyone was bothered by the fact that the man looked like an  _inhuman_ version of Goyong. No one said anything as Rusca continued to describe th e man and the unsettling feeling he brought, though.

Remembering their description of Andoy's doppleganger though, it seemed like the dopplegangers were exact copies of the actual people that they came from. Could the man from the mall be something more sinister than just a dark copy of a supposedly dead hero? It would be an unpleasant concept.

"Anino ko nga kaya talaga yan?" Goyong asked, finally voicing out Paco's doubts. "Baka mas malala pa siya kesa sa anino."

Rusca looked down, a small frown on his face. "Hindi ko na din alam, bebelabs. Pero pakshet lang, nakakatakot kasi talaga eh."

Jay leaned forward and set down to sheets of paper. Both had nigh identical sketches of a middle aged man who was glaring down at them. "Drawing ni Aurora nung lalake kagabi," she explained. "Alam niyo bang ang hirap magpalusot sakanya na may stalker issues ako?"

"Stalker issues, heh." Nonong picked up one of the drawings and scrutinized it with a small frown. "Ang talas naman ng mata ni Aurora kahit madilim."

Joven made a face. "Yan din yung lalake sa Manaoag eh."

Rusca nodded sagely. "Siya din yung sa Zambales."

Goyong frowned as he picked up the other drawing. He paused - and a look of horror dawned upon his face.  _"Putanginang hijo de puta."_

"Bro. Redundant," Jose said half-heartedly.

"May problema ba?" Paco asked, peering over Goyong's shoulder to look at the drawing.

He frowned as he noticed a few details about the man.  _The man also resembled the boy general,_ though he was probably twenty years older or so. There were noticeable differences though, such as the rounder eyes and the somewhat more aristocratic features.  _Anino ng kamag-anak niya?_

"Pahiram nga ng lapis." Goyong's voice was shaking as much as his hands did. "Permission na rin para guhitan ito."

"Sige lang." Jay fumbled around for a pencil and handed it to him. "Anong meron?"

Goyong didn't respond. He simply leaned back, took a deep breath, and started to draw a realistic mustache and beard on the man's face. He murmured a steady stream of Spanish profanities under his breath.

"Teka,  _kilala ko yan,_ " Manuel said in quiet horror.

"Si Tito Selong nga." Goyong's voice was thick with emotion when he finally pulled away from the sketch. He seemed to be on the verge of tears as he covered his face with his hands. "Siya yung anino na naghahanap kay Jay."

"Selong? As in si  _Marcelo del Pilar?_ " A look of horror fell upon Nonong's face.

"Holy shit na malagkit," Etong cussed. "Not good."

"Not good talaga." Vince's face was pale from worry. "Bad bad bad bad."

Paco felt a chill in his gut. They were going to face the doppleganger of yet another renowned revolutionary - someone that a number of them looked up to and respected. Facing an evil copy of Andres Bonifacio was bad enough. Now they had to face Marcelo del Pilar to worry about, and someone who may or may not be Goyong's doppleganger.

**Sunday, 02-07-16, 9:30 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Julian del Pilar and his twin, Julio, were there to talk about Selong's doppleganger. Paco lurked around while the rest of the team answered their nervous questions, peering at Nonong's laptop screen. He was busy trying to access police database again for more information on the recent murder that took place in Plaridel Square.

Was it the doppleganger's way of inroducing himself?

Nonong frowned as he scrolled through the images of the crime scene and the blood splattered sidewalk. "Wala daw ibang ebidensya," he said. "Maliban nalang sa pareho yung style ng pagpatay ng anino ni Kuya Andoy at ng Tito Selong nila."

Paco made a face. "Pero hindi kagaya nung anino ni Ka Andres na nagiiwan ng mga message at clues, ano?"

"Hindi nga." Nonong pushed his laptop away, looking queasy. "Ito parang pumapatay lang talaga para magpapansin. May pagka- _troll_ siya, ganun."

It wasn't a pleasant prospect.

A loud trilling sound broke through the conversations in the living room. Julian jumped to his feet to answer his phone in a low voice. A look of horror dawned upon his face just mere seconds into the conversation, then he looked up to face the group.

"May nanloob daw sa apartment namin," he said.

**Sunday, 02-07-16, 1:30 PM, Sunset Village**

Paco wasn't really sure if it was just because everyone was feeling so  _paranoid_ about the entire doppleganger situation, but everyone insisted on accompanying the twins to their apartment. Their landlord was surprised by the number of people huddled outside the complex, but she was gracious enough to at least let some of them into the area.

The twins made way to their unit at the end of the complex accompanied by their landlord, Paco, Rusca, Goyong, and Manuel. None of them spoke a word as Julio unlocked the door.

"Hindi ba dapat may damage yung pinto kung kailangang sirain ng magnanakaw yung lock?" Rusca asked with a small frown.

Goyong nodded. "Walang struggle. Walang kahit anong gasgas sa pintuan at sa frame." He frowned as they stepped into the dark living room.

Paco stopped himself from cussing. The chairs and tables were overturned, smaller items such as books and sketchpads strewn all over the floor. A framed family picture lay broken somewhere near a small television set that was toppled over.

"Baka nandyan pa yung nagnakaw," he said carefully, taking in the old soldier's stance that he could still use to defend himself.

"Hindi pa naman tayo sigurado kung may nakuha nga," Julian said reasonably. He headed deeper into the unit before anyone could stop them.

"Wala kaming nakitang pumasok sa compound," the landlord explained as Rusca bolted after Julian. "Pero may narinig kaming kumakalampag na biglang tumigil nung lumapit kami."

Julio frowned. "Ano kayang hinahanap nila?"

The entire team spent the next couple of hours sorting out everything and checking every nook and cranny of the house for any clue that the trespasser may have left behind. The twins noted that nothing really was missing, just thrown out of place. Paco had a feeling that there was more to it than just someone who was trying to spite them, though.

He was proven right shortly after lunchtime.

Julian stormed out of the lone bedroom, clutching a crumpled piece of paper. His face was pale, eyes wide in terror.

"May problema ba?" Nonong asked as he peered up from the desk that he and Rusca were arranging.

Julian showed them the paper that he was holding. A message was scrawled on it in red ink:  _Mahal kong Aguila, sana'y alam mo nang walang ligtas sa akin._

Everyone's eyes flicked to Goyong, who was perched on top of a pile of cushions. They all knew that his nom de guerre back in the days of the Katipunan was  _aguila,_ the eagle. It was a message that was probably directed to him.

"Baka si Dolores," Jay said quietly. "Nagpapapansin nanaman sayo si crazy ex girlfriend."

"So hindi siya pumunta dito para magnakaw, ganun?" Paco frowned. "Sa tingin niyo nandito siya kanina para manakot at gumawa ng statement?"

"Posible yun. Mahirap nang isipin ang mga motibo niya, sa totoo lang." Goyong shuddered. "Hindi ko alam kung nananakot lang ba, naghihiganti, nagpapapansin, o gustong makipagbalikan sa akin. Mas malala pa siya kaysa dun sa Yandere Simulator na laro eh!"

"Totoo namang mas malala siya, may superpowers siya eh," said Etong. He clucked his tongue and shook his head.

Nonong looked around. "Nakakatakot dito eh baka madamay pa yung mga nakatira sa ibang mga unit pag bumalik siya."

"Hindi naman kami pwedeng bumalik sa San Simon, wala kaming magiging trabaho dun," argued Julian.

"Ganyan naman palagi eh, bigla ka nalang ipagtatabuyan kapag may problema na," grunted Julio. "Akala mo naman hindi ka pa sanay sa ganyan."

"Talagang hindi, di naman tayo pinagtatabuyan eh." Julian leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Eh ano pang magagawa natin? Hindi naman ganun kadaling maghanap ng bagong apartment."

"Pwede naman sa amin," Nonong continued with a smile. "Medyo parang sardinas na nga lang tayo pero kasya pa naman kayo dun. Kaysa naman hinahabol habol kayo ng yandere ex girlfriend ni Kuya Greg."

**Bonus**

**Sunday, 02-07-16, 4:30 PM, Plaridel Square**

Manuel followed Goyong and Vince past the crowd that hastily walked past the closed off square. As closed for business while the initial investigations were ongoing, the dress shops and the craft stores all looked somewhat haunted. There was a patch of dried blood and gore in one corner of the parking lot, as if trying to attract anyone who might have a morbid curiosity in it.

Manuel had to admit that he was perturbed. Everything that transpired in the past few days were so unnatural, so  _eerie,_ that he even forgot his troubles with Gabriella and their son. The back of his neck prickled, giving him the constant feeling that they were being watched. Still, he made sure to appear as neutral as he could. As one of the eldest members in the team, staying composed made sure that the younger ones would strive hard to imitate him instead of succumbing to their fear.

"Talagang hindi pa nila nilinis, ano?" Vince asked in a shaky voice.

"Natatakot siguro sila, okaya nandidiri," Manuel assured him.

According to the information that Nonong acquired from the police, they already have everything they actually needed from the crime scene. He supposed that no one was simply willing to approach the spot and clean it up once they removed the corpse. It was so easy to feel squeamish about such matters.

He remembered the first mangled corpse he had seen. He was all of twenty-seven back then, a fresh member of the Katipunan who was eager to prove himself. He couldn't tear his eyes from the body of his fallen comrade, who suffered a grisly death at the hands of a Spanish cavalryman.

He couldn't sleep nor eat for three days due to a mixture of disgust, fear, and anger.

Filing away the memory for another time, he decided to focus on the task at hand - to try and scour the area for signs of the murderer or one of the dopplegangers. He knew that the books and movies may be a different matter from real life, but they couldn't help but hope that the murderer could be still be lurking around the crime scene to gloat.

They roamed around the area, trying to act nonchalant yet vigiliant. They peered through dark shop windows and the side passages leading to other portions of the city marketplace but found no one. Manuel was still sure that someone was watching though.

"Dolores-" he heard Goyong say before the boy general cut off with a loud gasp.

Manuel turned to see his friend staring at a girl in one of the passageways with horror in his eyes. Blood was seeping through Goyong's white shirt. "Huy, Gregorio," he called out. He felt rooted to the spot, as if something was suddenly holding him back. He looked around and saw that Vince was frozen in the same way too.

Goyong apparently did not notice him. He didn't even seem to be aware that he was bleeding through the stitches on his chest. His eyes were trained on the passageway, where the girl was staring back. She raised her hand in a mocking giggle and ran off on the other direction.

"Heneral, dumudugo ka," Vince said in an uncharacteristically sharp voice.

That seemed to jolt Goyong out of his reverie and break the odd spell that kept them in place. He glanced at Vince, then Manuel, then his wound.  _"Shit,"_ he hissed.

Manuel grabbed his upper arm and began to steer him back to the spot where he parked his SUV. "Tara, ipapatingin ka namin. Nabuksan nanaman ata yung tahi mo," he said.

"S-Si Dolores," Goyong said, his voice sounding choked. "Nandun siya kanina."

Manuel fought back a shudder.  _It was her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hart hart. Pasensya na sa cliffhangers.


	10. Damned if You Do, Damned if You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paco and company make a discovery.

**Monday, 02-08-16, 1:00 PM, Angeles University Foundation**

The midterm exams were finally upon his students and yet he found himself worrying over more than just the test papers that he would be poring over during their trip to Baguio. Well, of course there was his impending proposal to Jules. Just the mere thought of that still sent terrified flutters in his gut. Then there was also the matter of Dolores who always seemed to be at the fringes of their sight, haunting and taunting them. It was bad enough that she had powers. Knowing that she was powerful enough to send his friends to the hospital was way worse.

He bumped into Nonong in between classes. The boy looked as exhausted and as worried as the older members of the team did, which Paco knew wasn't a good sign. He was busy enough with his schoolwork as it is.

"Binisita ko si Kuya Goyong kanina," the boy was telling him. "Mukhang ayos na, nanlalambot lang."

"Buti naman," Paco replied. He hadn't seen Goyong since the boy general was rushed to the hospital the previous day. "May naaalala daw ba siya sa nangyari?"

Nonong nodded, clutching his thick medical books close to him. "Nakita daw niya si Dolores, tapos bigla nalang nabuksan yung mga sugat niya." He paused, then leaned forward. "Sabi nila hindi daw siya naghihilom, pero di naman nila maintindihan kung bakit."

Paco frowned. "Sa tingin mo kagagawan din yun ni Dolores?"

"Posible." Nonong waved at a couple of boys who passed by. "Sino pa nga bang makakagawa nun? Dapat by this time akhit papaano nakarecover na siya, hindi ba? Hindi yung... yung  _ganito._ "

 _Fair point yan, hijo._ "Yan ang mahirap sa isa lang yung agimat." Paco lowered his voice as a group of students passed them by. "Hindi naman natin pwedeng basta pagpasahan yan kasi hindi naman natin alam kung sino yung sinusundan ni Dolores."

Nonong was definitely unhappy with those words, but he didn't say anything about it. "Sige, kuya, may pasok na niyan ako. See you nalang mamaya."

Paco watched him walk away, feeling an uncomfortable flutter in his stomach. Something at the back of his mind kept whispering that things were about to go wrong.

_Napapraning lang siguro ako. Hindi naman horror movie ito._

He turned and walked away, holding his bag close to him - as if in an attempt to shield himself from whatever witchcraft Dolores might try to bring upon him.

**Monday, 02-08-16, 5:30 PM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

He made his way to Goyong's hospital room after his last class, still armed with the exam papers that his students worked hard for. Well, it wasn't like he was the kind of professor who would give them excessively difficult exams but of course he was still required to give them something challenging.

Jay opened the door for him, looking tired and sleepless. She beamed when she realized who he was though and stepped aside to let him in. "Wala ka na palang klase," she noted.

"Wala na nga, pero madaming mga test papers na kailangang icheck mamayang gabi," he replied with a small laugh. He turned to Goyong, who was lying meekly on the bed. "Kamusta ka naman, bro?"

"Humihinga pa naman." Goyong made a face and rubbed his chest. He sounded calm and composed even though he was probably in much pain. "Wala na din naman silang magagawa kaya uuwi na ako bukas."

Jay's lips twitched at those words, but refused to comment on them. She pretended to be engrossed in a comic book and let them talk.

"Hindi daw naghihilom yung mga sugat mo sabi ni Nonong," Paco began slowly. "Sa tingin mo ba...?"

"Oo, si Dolores nga siguro. Hindi normal ito eh." Goyong tried to sit up, groaned, and flopped right back down to the bed. "Wala rin akong magagawa kung siya nga, ano? Ni wala nga tayong ideya kung bakit niya ginagawa ito eh. Hindi naman siya nakikipagusap sa atin. Ewan ko ba kung stalker ba ito, naghihiganti, nakikipagbalikan o ano."

Paco nodded. Everyone had been speculating about that since they found out about Dolores' true nature, after all. Without enough information though, all that they could do was run around in circles. "Wala nang kakaibang nangyari magmula nung dinala ka nila dito?"

Goyong shook his head. "Normal na normal." His eyes flickered to Jay though, as if he was unwilling to say something while she was in the vicinity. "Medyo masakit lang yung mga tahi ko at parang sinusunog yung dibdib ko pero ayos lang."

Jay scowled at that. "Pag minsan hindi ko alam kung seryoso ka o sobrang sarcastic lang."

"Seryoso ako," Goyong told her low voice. He reached out and took her free hand before turning back to Paco. "Wala ka namang napansing kakaiba sa bahay?"

"Wala." Paco glanced back at Jay, who was focused on her book yet again. "Pero makikipagkita kami kay Bugallon mamaya. Inimbitahan ata nila sa bahay yung bata."

"Sana naman may nakuha na siya sa research niya," Jay said, never looking up. Her hand tightened around Goyong's though. "Para naman mabawasan yung mga iniisip natin."

Goyong nodded sadly. "Pero sa ngayon, magiingat kayo," he said. It sounded more like a command than a request though.

**Monday, 02-08-16, 7:15 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He was getting started with the papers he was checking right after dinner when Bugallon finally arrived. The boy looked a little anxious over the visit, and he lept fiddling with one of the books that he was bringing with him as he stepped into the house.

Paco looked up and waved him over to the living room. Bugallon smiled and approached a little timidly, probably aware of the fact that almost the entire team was present. He sat down at the edge of the seat that Joven offered him but refused to let go of his books.

"Um, hello," he began with a nervous little laugh. "A-Ang dami niyo naman, pakiramdam ko nasa hot seat ako."

"Wag kang mag-alala, di ka naman namin gigisain," Rusca told him jovially. "Iihawin ka siguro naman."

Jose smacked the back of his head. "Gago ka talaga, Ed." He turned back to the boy and smiled. "Sabi mo daw kay Joven na may alam ka tungkol sa sa mga kulam, ganun?"

Bugallon nodded. "History major kasi ako kaya ayun, precolonnial folklore at supernatural beliefs yung sinulat kong thesis last sem. Ang _interesting_ kasi at kahit papano naniniwala na may basis sila sa katotohanan." He paused, as if hesitating on his next words.

"Magkakaibigan naman tayong lahat dito," Joven coaxed him. "Sige lang."

"Lalo na at reincarnation ako ng sundalo nung Fil-Am War," Bugallon said quickly. "Kung yun posible, edi madami ring bagay na medyo  _unusual_ at  _supernatural_ din na pwede ring totoong nangyayari."

"Buti naman at di ka nangalimot,  _tinyente koronel,_ " Paco said, smiling in spite of the anxious atmosphere. "Sabi nga ni Joven, magkakaibigan tayong lahat dito."

"May nasabi ka na daw sakanila tungkol sa kulam, diba?" asked Etong.

Bugallon turned to him and finally set down his books. "Oo, napagusapan na din namin yung tungkol sa mga ibang related na beliefs din mula sa mga ibang bansa - yung nangyari kasi kay Ate Jay parang kahawig nung tinatawag nilang _evil eye_. Medyo nagresearch na din ako tungkol sa mga posibleng powers nung Dolores Nable Jose na sinasabi niyo."

The mere mention of her name seemed to cause the temperature in the room to drop. Paco leaned forward in interest, trying to shrug off the unease that was forming in his gut. "May nalaman ka naman?"

"Wala pa sa ngayon pero..." The boy winced as he ruffled through one of his books.

He whipped out the picture that he once showed them - the one from the museum cameras that depicted Dolores in the most unsettling way. Beside it was what looked like a photocopy of a page from a school textbook - that of Dolores in 1899. Last was what looked like an image taken from the museum archives. It was a grainy picture from the the era of Japanese occupation - a picture of a woman lurking at the fringes of a crowd that overlooked the men who were subjected to the Death March.

"Siya lahat to," Paco said. If anyone still needed proof that the same Dolores Nable Jose had been roaming in the country for the past century, then they definitely got it.

"Siya nga." Rusca reached out for one of the pictures, then froze. His eyes widened as he pointed at the third picture. "Pakshet."

Joven peered at the picture. "Anong meron?"

Rusca pointed at three of the men standing around Dolores in the crowd. "Hindi mo ba sila namumukhaan?" he asked, sounding eerily calm in contrast with the horror that tinged his voice just a few seconds later.

Paco squinted at the image. He recognized one of the men as Ka Andres - or most probably his doppleganger. Andres already mentioned that he knew  _absolutely nothing_ about Dolores. The second man was tall yet unimposing, resembling the sketch that they had of Marcelo del Pilar's dopplenganger.

The third man was the most unsettling of them all, bearing Goyong's features in a recognizable manner, and yet all of them were radically altered into someone's eerie vision of perfection. There was something about the third doppleganger that definitely pegged him as someone who was far from human.

"Ito ba yung nakita mo sa mall nung minsan?" Paco finally blurted out.

Rusca nodded slowly. "Siya nga yun. Kamukha ni Goyong pero  _hindi._ " He was still talking in that absurdly calm way that he only channeled whenever he was feeling extreme stress. "Sa tingin niyo ba anino din yan?"

Vince shrugged. He didn't seem comfortable with the images. "Posible, pero pwede ring hindi kasi iba yung itsura."

"Pero  _shit,_ confirmed na, ano? May kinalaman nga si Dolores sa mga anino," Nonong said.

That wasn't a pretty thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beri short update muna ngayon mga brad. Bukas bawi sa dalawang bonus hihi


	11. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paco fights off anxiety.

**Tuesday, 02-09-16, 2:30 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

It was supposed to be a quiet Tuesday afternoon. His classes ended early that day so he was finally able to spend the rest of his free time with checking more of his students' exams.

The cafe was quite peaceful that day, as even the students inside were too busy reviewing for their exams or working on some last minute requirements. Joven was working on the bar as they forced Goyong to rest for the remainder of the week while Jay was manning the counter. Despite the sense of unease that still permeated their day to day activities, Paco found that the smell of coffee was starting to have a calming effect on him.

"Hindi ako nakatulog ng maayos kagabi," Joven was saying as he started to scrub the bar clean with a small frown. "Ang hirap alisin nung mental image ni Dolores at ng mga anino."

"Nakakatakot isipin na meron talaga silang kinalaman sa isa't isa ano?" Paco said quietly, looking up from his stack of papers. He rubbed his eyes and smiled. "Mahirap lang na wala tayong magawang action kasi kulang na kulang pa yung alam natin."

Jay sighed and leaned over from her work station. "Ewan ko lang ha, pero pag nakita ko siya... yayayain ko talaga siya sa suntukan."

"Huy, hindi fair fight yun. May powers siya," Joven said placidly.

Jay winced and made a face. "Wala na akong pake. Tambak na siya sa atraso."

Paco turned back to his papers, marking and grading a couple more of them while the Hernando siblings bickered. His mind wandered back to Dolores and the three dopplegangers, wondering if the witch would actually lose some of her powers if her three henchmen were all destroyed. Killing the fake Ka Andres was probably a step in the right direction, but then again the other two were still at large.

"Hindi ko maintindihan eh kung bakit tatlo lang sila," Joven began. He set down his rug with a frown. "Sabi ni Paul Ridel dun sa mga message niya, meron pa dapat tatlong anino... bale apat silang lahat nun, kasama yung kay Ka Andres."

Jay shuddered. "Subukan lang nilang saktan kayo.  _Subukan lang nila,_ " she growled. "Makakatikim sila sa akin."

"Eh pag ikaw yung nasaktan?" Paco asked, still focused on the exam papers.

Jay grinned. "Subukan lang nila." She turned back to the counter as a couple of customers approached and began to take their order.

"Bravado lang yun," Joven said in a low voice before turning away to work on the orders.

_Bravado._

Maybe they were all trying to explore different ways of coping with their worry and fear. Paco wasn't the kind of person to make himself feel brave by acting all courageous and confident and reckless, though. All he had to do to bolster his courage was to be himself, stay as consistent and steady as ever. There was no use being too worked up about things that they could not yet deal with, after all, and yet he wouldn't hesitate to join the fight against Dolores when the right time comes.

**Tuesday, 02-09-16, 7:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The entire house was in a bustle of activity as the del Pilar twins were finally moving into the house, being assigned to stay with Nonong, Paco, and Goyong in the largest bedroom. The room was spacious enough for the five of them, though Paco had to admit that they were going to get a bit crowded during meals.

He didn't even mind the fact that he didn't get to check more exam papers. The physical exertion of moving beds and cabinets around and making sure the brothers were comfortable actually did a better job of keeping his mind away from thoughts of the coming sunday. The fourteenth of February seemed to be arriving before he could be prepared for it, but then again, he might never be truly prepared for his proposal.

Ka Andres mentioned that they could bring a date for the wedding, and Jules already accepted his offer to accompany him. He supposed that it would make his proposal plans for Sunday much easier as they would be dropping by the Hot Air Balloon Festival once they return from Baguio, and yet the mere possibilities that these brought upon him actually sent anxious flutters down his gut. They have recently become bearable though, so he supposed that it was a good omen.

"Ang lalim naman ng iniisip mo."

He nearly jumped up at the sound of Manuel Bernal's voice and almost dropped the laptop bag that he was propping up at the edge of his bed. He looked up, pretending that he wasn't flustered or taken off guard. "Hindi naman ganun kalalim," he began. "Iniisip ko lang kung pano uumpisahan yung proposal ko kay Jules."

"Ah." Manuel smiled and set down some freshly laundered bedsheets on a corner of Nonong's bed. "Malapit na ba?"

"Sa Linggo sana, sa birthday niya," Paco continued, carefully, cautiously keeping the tinge of anxiety away from his voice. "Sana talaga makahabol sa Hot Air Balloon Festival."

"Kinakabahan ka ba?" asked Manuel. "Normal lang naman kasing kabahan dahil hindi lang naman basta basta yung mga proposals na ganyan. Madaming pagbabagong dadalhin yan sayo eh. Kahit gaano pa tayo kahanda, nandoon parin yung  _uncertainty_ sa mangyayari sa magiging kinabukasan niyo."

Paco detected a hint of bitter wistfulness in the older man's voice. "Siguro nga."

Manuel smiled tightly. "Alam kong medyo  _stormy_ yung relationship namin ni Gabby noon pero di ko inasahang bigla nalang siyang aalis kung kelan may anak na kami," he said. This time, he could not keep the melancholy away from his voice. "Pero stable naman kayo ni Jules, sa nakikita ko. Kahit naman noon, hindi ba? Sa tingin ko hindi naman kayo magkakaroon ng ganung problema."

Curiosity sparked up, but Paco quickly beat it away. It would have been impolite of him to probe more about Manuel's failed marriage. "Sana magdilang anghel ka," he said instead. "At sana magkaroon parin ng paraan para maayos yung relationship niyo ng asawa mo."

"Wishful thinking nalang siguro yun." Manuel's voice was still admirably steady despite the fact that their conversation must have brought up some painful memories. He blinked, and a mask of steely resolve finally covered the tumultuous feelings that had been previously evident on his face. "Basta be yourself kapag nagpropose ka. Hindi mo kailangang maging flashy. Hindi naman national news ang habol mo sa proposal mo at sa tingin ko mas maaappreciate ni Jules yun."

Paco thanked him profusely and watched him march out of the room, quietly wondering if there was something he could do to help Manuel with his problems. It just didn't seem fair that the eldest member of the team was experiencing so much heartache, not when the rest of them were actually out to get their semblance of a happy ever after.  _Hindi nga patas ang buhay pero akala ko pa naman magkakaroon na lahat tayo ng mga happy ending pag nareincarnate tayo, kahit papaano._

**Bonus**

**Wednesday, 02-10-16, 12:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

Julian supposed that having lunch in the cafe wasn't such a bad thing. The place was quite crowded and yet it was surprisingly subdued as most of the customers were students that were currenty knee deep in their exams.

He was off for his meal alone that day, as Julio was still finishing a couple of posters for some Animation students. It wasn't a bad thing, not really, as he sometimes needed some time separate from his brother. Growing up with a twin meant that sometimes he forgot what it was like to be Julian without Julio. Though he and Goyong were as thick as thieves in the old days, being known separately from his brother was still much easier back then.

Sometimes he had to remind himself of who he actually was.

Joven set down his frappe with a small smile. "Mukhang hindi kayo loaded sa mga customers ngayon sa print shop?" he said airily. "Balita ko naimbitahan din kayo sa kasal ni Ka Andres."

"Oo, pero ayaw sabihin ni Julio kung ano ba talagang nangyari." Julian's lip twitched, remembering how horrified and flustered and _baffled_ his brother was when he tried to talk about it. Well, everyone knew what happened to Julio Nakpil after Andres Bonifacio's apparent _murder,_ after all. "Mukhang nahihiya paring harapin yung dating best friend niya."

"Siguro nga." Joven wiped a mason jar clean and set it down. "So ano, pupunta nga kayo?"

"Oo, mas nakakahiya naman daw hindi pumunta. Kakaladkarin ako paakyat sa Baguio pag di ako pumayag," Julian said with a small grimace. "Huhugot lang siguro yun sa buong kasal, alam mo naman."

The wind chimes by the entrance tinkled, and two women with brightly colored hair made their way to the counter. Julian's stomach flipped when he realized that one of them was  _Tina._ He already talked to him a couple of times since the mugging incident, that was true, but he never could be sure if she actually remembered  _anything_ about their past.

He fought back a cringe when Tina sat beside him while her sister, Angela, chatted up Joven. He could feel the woman's gaze upon him but he stayed focused on his coffee, unsure of whether he should be opening the conversation or not.

"Kamusta ka na?" she finally said after a few tense seconds.

He turned and stared at her, staring blankly for a good few seconds. "Ayos naman ako," he finally said with a small, awkward smile. "Back to normal na, ganun."

She nodded sagely and motioned to Angela. "Isasama daw siya ni Joven sa Baguio this weekend. Hingi lang sana ako ng pabor. Ano, um, pakibantay lang sana siya para sa akin."

"Ah, oo, sabi nga ni Ka Andoy na pwedeng magdala ng date sa kasal," Julian noted. His mind was racing wildly as half formed ideas burst into life. "Ba't di ka nalang sumama? Um, parang date ko, ganun, friendly date."

He barely knew her, but he still felt guilt for having made her a widow in their past life.

She raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. "Friendly... date?"

"Pwede naman, diba? Magkakilala naman yung kapatid mo at yung kaibigan ko. At least din kung ganun edi mababantayan mo ng maigi yung kapatid mo, diba?" His throat constricted at his own words. He was an idiot for thinking that she'd accept such an invitation. They barely knew each other, after all. He was just a reckless daredevil who had a penchant for playing the hero.

She paused and stared at him, as if assessing his offer. Then she smiled and held out her hand. "Friendly date? Hindi pa ako nagkaroon ng kahit anong date. Consider this a reward dun sa pagtulong mo sa akin noong minsan," she said with a smile. "Sigurado akong wala ka namang, uh,  _binabalak."_

"Oo naman, hindi naman ako ganung klaseng tao, ano?"

He took her hand and shook it once. It was still as rough and caloused and warm as he remembered in his past life, the mere sensation sending a rough jolt in his gut. He couldn't help but smile at her tensely. It wasn't like he was going to do anything  _nasty_ to her, anyway. Like he said, it was just a friendly date - and she would gut him if he tried anything funny.

_Paraan na din siguro ito para makabawi ako sakanya, kahit papano._

She beamed at that and pinched his cheek. "Sige, ako na yung date mo sa kasal," she said with a smile.

"Deal." He felt his cheeks burning, reminding him of that day, so long ago, when he first started treating Tina as a woman and not a rambunctious playmate.

_Oks lang ako, promise. Okay na okay na okay._

**Wednesday, 02-10-16, 12:00 PM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

Jose was tending the shop by himself yet again, having volunteered to stay with their new working students while Manuel ran off for a quick lunch. It wasn't such a big deal for him, anyway, as he had already eaten and he did love staying in the shop. The customers have finally slowed to a trickle as it was midday, and the silence in the shop was a welcome respite to the hubbub that the early morning brought them.

He was busy playing on his phone to burn off the time when a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Cat Garcia standing over him, a couple of books in hand. She had her customary distracted smile in place when she set down the books.

"Um, hi," she began. "Jose, diba?"

"Oo, Miss Cat," he replied with his cheekiest grin.

The mere sight of her was enough to make his legs feel like jelly despite the fact that he was sitting down. The warm glitter in her eyes sent him back to a time and era where love and war provided fiery intensity to his day to day life.

It was enough to drive a man to madness.

"Bakit para kang nakakakita ng multo palagi kapag nakikita mo ako?" she asked, leaning forward and drowning him in the cool, minty scent of her perfume.

It wasn't as if he could tell her about their past. She might not remember and she might think that he was mad. "May naalala lang ako sayo."

She chuckled and pinched his cheek as he worldlessly rang up her purchases and handed the packaged books to her. "Parang nastarstruck ka diyan." She turned to leave, paused, pulled out a pen from her pocket, and hastily scribbled something on her receipt. "Number ko nga pala."

He was still staring at her, bewildered, when she flounced out of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem bem plat twes. Joke.


	12. Antukin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paco starts preparing for Baguio and beyond.

**Wednesday, 02-10-16, 6:00 PM, Sta. Cruz, Porac**

"Hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit kabadong kabado ka sa pagpunta natin sa Baguio," Jules was saying as she set down a pitcher of juice on the table. There was a small, worried frown on her face. "Ilang beses na din tayong bumalik doon ah."

"Alam ko," Paco told her with a small sigh. It wasn't like he could tell her about his proposal plans. That would be defeating the purpose for it. "Pakiramdam ko lang na maraming mangyayari pagdating natin doon."

"May plano ka ba para sa birthday ko?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. She leaned forward, peering at him with a scowl. "Francisco Roman, kilalang kilala kita."

_Kilalang kilala talaga. Kaya nga nagdecide na ako na ikaw yung gusto kong mapangasawa eh._

He smiled as innocently as he could. "Wala pa naman akong binabalak para sa birthday mo." _Pero sa proposal na gagawin ko sa birthday mo? Ay nakow, meron._

She didn't seem convinced but let the matter slide for the moment. "Formal ba yung kasal? Hindi ko alam kung anong isusuot ko," she said airily as she sat across the table from him.

"Semi-formal daw," Paco confirmed, remembering the details on the invitation that was lying around at home. He was never completely comfortable with dressing up despite the fact that he did it a lot back in the days when he used to accompany his father to a lot of business functions. He supposed that it couldn't be be helped, though.

A pleasant silence filled the dining room momentarily while Jules poured some orange juice into identical tall glasses. He found himself smiling, _mesmerized_ by the dainty way that she did even the simplest things. They have been going out since she was fiften and he was sixteen, and yet he still couldn't believe that she actually gave someone like him a chance. He had never done anything flashy or impressive but she said she didn't mind it one bit.

"Kanina ka pa nakatulala diyan," she said with a small chuckle, sliding a plate laden with fresh watermelon slices toward him. "Ang lalim palagi ng iniisip mo magmula nung isang araw."

He forced out a smile. Of course, his proposal plans and the problem with Dolores Nable Jose have been keeping him preoccupied for the past few weeks. Guilt gnawed at him when he realized that he was spending less time with Jules because of it and all he could do was to reinforce the belief that he was keeping her safe.

"Medyo napa-busy lang sa mga klase ko," he said, surprised that he sounded so confident of his own words. "Pasensya na, ha?"

She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She let out a low, throaty chuckle as she pulled away, her eyes sparkling beautifully. "Ano ka ba, naiintindihan ko naman."

He was half-tempted to tell her about the quandary that was Dolores Nable Jose. He thought twice about it though, afraid that it would seal her fate and get her involved - not when it meant that she might be in danger. He already felt bad enough about letting Bugallon know more than what was safe. He would feel much, much worse if anything happened to Jules because of their dabbling in the supernatural.

_Hindi naman din pwedeng hahayaan lang naming manakot at manakit at manira si Dolores, ano?_

Of course, he would eventually tell Jules. He would never hide something so big from her unless it really was necessary, and he hoped that he would get the chance to talk about it once everything was safe. He knew that she would understand exactly why he would never tell her about it until it has passed. He had to believe in that.

**Thursday, 02-11-16, 3:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The last wave of exams were finally over and since he was on leave the next day for their Baguio trip, that meant that he was going to be free for the next three days. He wasn't totally free, of course, as he would be juggling the test papers that he would be checking with Ka Andres' wedding and of course, sight seeing. It wasn't a bad deal, though, as the entire team needed a quick break from the dark things that were happening in Angeles.

It was still quite early in the afternoon, so the house was still mostly empty aside from him and Goyong, who was forced to rest after his most recent hospital visit. The near silence in the large house still felt quite jarring compared to the normal chaos that it was subjected to with the number of people living in it.

It wasn't such a bad thing, he supposed. It was just difficult to get used to despite the fact that he had been living in the house for a time. It was doubly jarring as the usually chatty Goyong was miraculously quiet that day, simply lying on the long couch and reading some books on local folklore and witchcraft that Bugallon loaned him. Well, at least it meant that Paco was left free to concentrate on the papers that he was scoring. It was so easy to get engrossed

"Diba sabi mo nung minsan na may balak ka nang magpakasal sa girlfriend mo?" Goyong's voice made him jump up. He had been quiet for the last half hour and it was so easy to forget that he was actually there.

Paco dropped the pen he was holding and looked up in alarm, surprised of the suddenly broken silence. He broke into a relieved smile when he realized who it was and fumbled for the fallen pen. "Oo, diba napagusapan natin sa ospital yun?" he said quickly.

Goyong nodded sagely and sat up, rubbing his chest sorely as he did. "Nakwento kasi ni Manuel kaninang umaga na napagusapan niyo rin yun eh," he explained with a smile.

"Ah, oo. Kahit anong mangyari kasi itutuloy ko na yung proposal sa linggo." Paco's stomach fluttered at those words yet again but this time he ignored it.

A small smile flickered along Goyong's pale lips at those words. "Matagal na rin naman kayo, hindi ba?"

Paco mirrored the smile and let it grow. "Twelve years na kami sa June." He felt like a sixteen year old boy at those words, fumbling for the right words to say to his new girlfriend. His years as a high school senior felt like lifetimes away and yet it seemed like it was just yesterday.

Truth be told, he would have married her then and there if it was possible. He might not have known of who Colonel Francisco Roman and the original Juliana Piqueras were back then, but now that he did, he knew that their memories subconsciously brought them together.

Goyong looked down and began fumbling with one of the books resting on his lap. "Nung bang... niligawan mo siya, alam mo na ba na... ano..."

"Na ano?" It was so odd, seeing the normally spirited general at a loss for words.

"Na... siya na? Na gusto mong siya nalang talaga?" Goyong turned red at those words. "Kasi alam kong maaga pa pero sigurado na ako kay Jay."

"Hindi naman ata namimili ng oras yan." Conservative and traditional beliefs be damned. Paco patted his arm kindly. "Siguro din noon pa man naramdaman ko na yan pero masyado lang akong bata o _naive_ para maintindihan yun."

Nodding in understanding, Goyong slumped back to his original position. "Alam kong hindi pa handa si Jay," he began. "Madami pang, um,  _issues._ Pero maghihintay ako."

"Malayo ka na talaga sa babaerong heneral, ano?" Paco told him with a wry smile.

"Maraming nagbabago sa loob ng mahigit isang daang taon." Goyong reverted to his old fashioned cadence as he spoke, a distant look in his eyes. "Lalo na kapag nasampal ka na ng katotohanan - at ng mga kasalanan mo."

Paco supposed he was right. "At least lahat tayo nabigyan ulit ng pagkakataon kahit papano. Hindi lang naman para itama yung mga mali natin, pero para bumawi na rin sa oras na, um, _naipagkait_ sa atin noon."

**Bonus**

**Thursday, 02-11-16, 7:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He knew that he shouldn't show his agitation, but Julio had never been the kind of person who was fully in control of his feelings. He was able to pull off a reserved demeanor in his past life and yet he was never fully capable of smothering the electric surge of emotions in him. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be that anxious, but panic attacks threatened to overwhelm him at the mere thought of facing both Andoy and Oryang - heck, he was invited and somewhat expected to attend the wedding.

Well, he did his duty as a friend at that time, of course. He married her as was asked of him so that she would be looked after, he treated her with kindness and respect, fathered children as everyone expected. He did all of that despite the fact that he swore never to marry, as a final favor to a friend who was supposed to be murdered, wrongfully executed. He would never regret being loyal to the Supremo, but he felt terrible for the fact that he did all that when Andoy was actually alive and probably aware of everything.

He kept reassuring himself that Andoy didn't mind what happened, that he was perfectly fine with everything that transpired after his supposed death. Andoy himself mentioned it, back during that day that they met each other again. He was piss drunk during that first encounter, while the Supremo was still looking pristine in his police uniform. It wasn't how he would have expected to meet his former best friend again, but then again he supposed that nothing was ever how they expected them to be.

He did try to sit down between that boy, Nonong Quezon, and Joven Hernando himself. He stared blankly at the television, trying to quell the anxiety that was gnawing at his gut. It kept begging for his attention though, asking him to notice it like a maddened girl seeking to be noticed by the boy she was obssessed with.

It eventually started to choke him and he had to stand up.

He found himself standing by the old piano at the edge of the living room, deftly tuning it with barely a fumble. The action was muscle memory to him at that point, bringing back so much memories and a wave of nostalgia. He sat down on the old leather seat once he was satisfied that he did a good job, oblivious to the curious stares being sent his way. It had been years since he last played any instrument, years since the return of his memories made him shy away from music. He tested a few notes, deemed them good, and began to play. He hesitated for a while before lettiing himself be lost to the music, letting the sad sound wash away his thoughts, even just for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler plus feels? Er...


	13. The Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paco and the team are on the way to... dun dun dun! Baguio.

**Friday, 02-12-16, 4:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

It was so early in the morning and everyone was assembled in the street right outside the house. The pre-dawn air was cold and sharp, cutting into every breath that they made. Half the team's dates already arrived a few minutes ago, all bundled up for the trip to Baguio. Nena, Angela, Tina, and Jules were standing a small distance away, making polite talk, while Jay was talking to Aurora Aragon - who she invited as a horrified Nonong's date.

They were waiting for the Bernal brothers, who were off to get their family mini bus, which they would be using for the trip.

Paco felt like there were angry butterflies in his stomach whenever he thought of Baguio and everything that will happen once they return from the trip. Excitement and anxiety roiled at the pit of his gut, an unpleasant combination that made him queasy. It didn't help that everyone was on the lookout in case Dolores decided to show up in the dark, deserted street.

By the time the Bernals arrived, Goyong and Joven were considerably jumpy already. They checked, double checked, triple checked the locks before they boarded the minibus. They had to make sure that if Dolores would have a hard time if ever she tried to break into the house. It was the best that they could do to make sure that they were safe.

Paco found himself seated beside Nonong, who didn't look exactly pleased by the fact that Aurora Aragon was going on the trip with them. He kept fumbling with a sheet of paper that contained his hospital duty schedule for the following week. He was mumbling something about not expecting a bully and about not being sure how to make ammends with her. Paco supposed, once again, that finding closure and reconciliation was different for all of them.

_Lalo na siguro kung madami kang atraso sa mga taong mahal mo noon._

He leaned back and closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds of hushed conversations around them. He was fine with not making small talk for the moment. There would be ample time for that, as it was a long way to the City of Pines. For now, he might have to catch up on his lack of sleep.

Well, it seemed like he wouldn't be able to get it, though.

"Kuya?" Nonong began hesitantly.

Paco turned to the boy, surprised that the usually brash and boisterous boy sounded so reserved. "May problema ba?" he asked.

Nonong nodded slowly, keeping his eyes down. "Hindi ko maintindihan bakit ang init ng dugo ni Aurora sakin," he began in a hushed voice. He was probably afraid that the girl in question might hear him. "Alam kong medyo breezy yung introduction ko sakanya pero...  _biro_ lang naman yun eh, para hindi masyadong tense yung pagpapakilala sa amin."

"Siguro triggering sakanya yun kahit di niya maalala," noted Paco.

Nonong winced but didn't comment on it. He looked down, fumbling with the zipper of his hoodie, They eventually lapsed into comfortable silence. It was a long way to Baguio, after all, and they would have ample time to talk later. Paco leaned back and closed his eyes yet again. He might as well as catch up on some sleep. It was going to be an action-packed weekend - he was sure of it.

**Friday, 02-12-16, 7:15 AM, Dagupan, Pangasinan**

It felt  _liberating_ to finally have a stretch after being cramped in the minibus for a little more than three hours. They dropped by a Jollibee branch along the highway, all of them in desperate need for a stopover. It wasn't just for a quick restroom break, of course. Their stomachs were grumbling from hunger and their muscles longed for a good stretch.

Paco found himself sitting in between Manuel - who seemed to be focused on nothing but his coffee - and Jules. His girlfriend was engrossed in a conversation with Aurora Aragon regarding some art materials, but she shot him a smile every now and then that made him choke on his pie.

"Talagang tinamaan ka sa girlfriend mo, ano?" Julian del Pilar noted from across the table.

Paco raised an eyebrow. Well, he supposed it was quite obvious. "Paano mo naman nasabi?" he still asked.

Julian grinned and leaned forward mischievously. "Alam mo kasi, pag tinitignan mo siya parang lagi kang, um, nasa langit."

Paco was _that_ crazy for her, he supposed. He couldn't help it if his face lit up whenever he saw her. He knew well enough that it was the reason why he wanted to marry her in the first place.

"Siguro ganun na nga," he said, fighting back a ridiculous smile that was starting to form on his face. "Hindi ba ganun naman talaga kapag in love ka ata?"

Julian nodded. He glanced at his date - Tina - and turned back to Paco. Nonong and Aurora's loud bickering erupted from the table behind him and yet he pretended to be oblivious to it. "Totoo nga yung sinabi ni Ed, ano? Kahit nareincarnate na tayo, mahahanap at mahahanap parin natin yung mga taong naging part ng past natin."

He was right - and maybe it was a chance for them to finally have that happily ever after that they couldn't get because their lives got cut short so long ago. Of course, with Dolores in the picture, it seemed like they had to work extra hard to earn that happy ending.

"Ganoon din ba kayo ni Tina noon?" Paco began curiously, lowering his voice to a near whisper. He heard from Goyong that Tina and Julian were married in the past, but then again not all marriages in that era actually were because of love.

Julian grimaced at his question. "Oo pero ayus na din muna siguro na hindi pa niya naaalala. Ayoko namang bigla na lang niya akong tagain."

"May kasalanan ka ba sakanya noon?" Paco hated prying but it seemed like their new friend needed someone to pour it all out to.

Julian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Meron nga."

_Kailangan din nating harapin yung nakaraan natin, kahit papaano. Siguro may kanya kanya lang tayong mga tamang panahon._

"Ibang, uh, buhay na din naman ito. Kung maalala man niya, siguro naman maiintindihan niya kahit papaano," Paco told him reassuringly.

Julian didn't seem convinced, but smiled and thanked him for his kind words nevertheless.

**Friday, 02-12-16, 9:45 AM, Kennon Road**

Well, he was already anticipating the sharpness of the hairpin turns as they steadily made their way to the mountain city, but it still left him with motion sickness. He vaguely wondered if it had anything to do with Manuel's fast driving in between catching his breath and stopping himself from throwing up. Well, it probably contributed, but Goyong and Jose seemed unfazed by both the speed and the sharp turns.

Well, at least Paco was better off than Nonong was. The boy seemed to have emptied his stomach already during the past twenty minutes that they have been on the road. He still looked a little green when he started to sip on the bottle of water that Rusca grimly handed to him. Of course, it wasn't like Rusca fared any better, as all he couldn't even keep down the water that he tried to drink.

It was a relief when they finally parked by the Lion's head for the obligatory picture taking. Of course, they had to rest for a while to shake off some of the motion sickness that plagued them.

He was a small boy during his last visit to Baguio, and he still felt that boyish awe when he looked at the Lion's head, painted gold and black. He felt goosebumps trailing along his skin, sure that they had nothing to do with the cuttingly cold air. Thankfully his wobbly knees began to regain their steadiness as they walked around the small souvenir shops.

He found Julio crouching a small distance away from everyone else, looking like he was stopping himself from throwing up. He looked up as Paco approached.

"Kuya Paco," the younger del Pilar brother rasped. "May problema ba?"

Paco shook his head with a small smile. "Mukhang tinatamaan ka parin ng biyahilo," he noted.

Julio looked down. "Biyahilo? Hindi." A small frown creased his fair face. "Medyo kinakabahan lang ako. Si Oryang kasi..."

Paco remembered his history lessons well, having been a dutiful student. He remembered how Julio Nakpil married Gregoria de Jesus to honor Andres Bonifacio's final request. He knew that there must be more to the story than they all let on, but no, he would never pry.

"Magaalala sila pag nakita nilang ganyan yung hitsura mo," Paco told him with a small smile. "Andito naman kami, wag kang magalala."

Julio stared at him a little blankly. "Lagi naman nilang sinasabi na wag daw magalala tapos kulang nalang bubugbugin ka na pala ng mga problema."

Paco stared back, an equally blank look on his face. "Bro, ewan ko kung humuhugot ka lang o ano."

That made Julio smile, though he still looked quite sick. "Nakasanayan ko na lang."

Paco chuckled. "Ayan, ngumiti na yung bata. Tara na, kukuha pa daw ng mga picture dun sa Lion Head. Baka akala pa nila kung napano ka na."

He headed for the rest of the team, aware that Julio was shuffling right behind him. It was then that it struck him, the way that the younger members of group seemed to look to him as the approachable elder brother, in contrast to Manuel's no-nonsense, fussy role.

So much had changed in the past few months, and he did not regret  _any_ of it.

**Friday, 02-12-16, 11:00 AM, SM Baguio**

Paco secured his thick hoodie as they made their way across the mall, noting its curious design - especially the lack of an actual roof. He supposed that the cool wind actually did a better job than any air conditioning unit. Despite the shaky, queasy feeling that their ride up Kennon Road actually brought to him, Paco was sure that the rumbling in his stomach meant that he was hungry - not a prelude to throwing up.

Andoy and Oryang were waiting for them outside a Jollibee outlet, holding hands, faces aglow with happiness. They greeted the group warmly, clearly excited to have them as guests for the wedding - and obviously elated by the wedding itself.

"Mukhang medyo nahilo din kayo sa biyahe ano?" Oryang said with a smile, her eyes glittering as she regarded their ashen faces.

"Well, alam na naming hindi dapat nagmamaneho paakyat ng Baguio si Kuya Manuel," Jose quipped with a half hearted laugh.

Andres chuckled at that. "Bumabarurot ba? Nung una din akong umakyat dito sa Baguio may pagka-kaskasero din yung nagmamaneho noon." He was probably talking about the modern Baguio. "Nilabas ko din ata yung lahat ng laman ng sikmura ko."

That was met with a small round of laughter. "Tara, gutom na ata lahat kayo. Nagbantay na ng upuan yung pinsan ko sa loob," said Oryang.

They follwed the couple into the fast food outlet, the warmth, the smell, and the sounds around them finally quelling the rest of Paco's motion sickness. He found himself walking side by side with Jules, who was giving him her widest smile.

"Ang goals nila, ano?" she mused as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Paco smiled. "Pwede naman natin silang tapatan kung gusto mo."

Jules giggled and lightly swatted him on the shoulder. "Ikaw talaga."

Paco raised an eyebrow, feeling his cheeks burn red. "Bakit, ayaw mo ba?"

She pinched his cheek and kissed the tip of his nose. "Sabi mo eh. Gusto mo bang tapatan yung relationship goals natin? Game ako diyan."

He merely smiled and held on to her hand tightly.

There was a woman waiting for their group - Oryang's cousin, who was probably around the same age as Angela and Jay. Her hair was as brightly colored as theirs too, its rich shade of blue catching the eyes of everyone that passed by. Well, it was either her hair, or the small, potted cactus that she was clutching. She waved at them enthusiastically as they approached, a mischievous and cat-like smile on her fair face.

"Nagpromise ako na ipagsasave ko kayong lahat ng lugar dito! Sana kasya kayong lahat. Ang dami niyo pala," she said with a small chuckle as she scuttled off to a seat at the far end of their space.

"Kasyang kasya naman ata sila," Oryang said. She turned to the rest of the team. "Si Margarita, pinsan ko." 

"Tangina," Julio whispered shakily from behind Paco. Horror and wistfulness tinged his low voice. "Akala ko di ko na siya makikita ulit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more cliffhangers. Bem bem bem!


	14. Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baguio escapades pa more!

**Friday, 02-12-16, 11:00 AM, SM Baguio**

The lady called Margarita flashed them a small smile as she gave everyone a quick headcount. Then she leaned toward Oryang, exchanged whispers with her, and leapt to her feet.

Before scuttling away, Paco noted that she gave Julio an interested glance.

**Friday, 02-12-16, 1:00 PM, Mine's View Park**

They still had two hours left to burn before the wedding rehearsals, so they found themselves sight seeing while Manuel and Andres drove off to leave their luggage in the hotel. Paco followed Jules around as she moved from shop to shop outside of the park, hoarding sweets and cookies and strawberry preserve. She kept saying that no one back home should be left out.

He found himself contemplating yet again on just how lucky he was to date someone so sweet and considerate as her.

"Ayan ka nanaman eh," she said as she hopped out of the last stall. Her arms were now laden with everything that she purchased. "Bakit parang lutang ka ata ngayon?"

He scrambled forward to help her carry some of them. "Huy, hindi ah. Natutuwa lang ako."

"Bakit, gusto mo ba ng reenactment ng That Thing Called Tadhana dito?" she asked with a small chuckle.

He chuckled, remembering the unplanned date that they had when they watched the film. "Bakit pa natin hahanapin kung where do broken hearts go nga ba, eh ayos na ayos na tayo?" _Pinaghiwalay man tayo nung giyera, nahanap pa naman natin ulit yung isa't isa._

Jules smiled at that and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Ang cute mo talaga," she said with a soft chuckle.

The spot that her lips touched felt like it was on fire - in a good way, of course. Despite dating her for years, he still felt like a flustered, silly boy whenever he was with her. He was still surprised that she never took it against him, not even once.

They eventually joined the rest of the team at the entrance to the park, where they of course had the obligatory picture taking at the entrance. The sight of everyone's bright smiles elated him, made him feel confident for his proposal plans. He had no idea why his friends had that effect on him all of a sudden, but he was glad either way.

The cool, crisp wind accompanied them as they made their way to the other end of the park which overlooked the mountains and the old mines that gave the place its name. He remembered being there as a small boy, his hands being held by his parents as he watched the fog settling upon the mountains below them. He could recall the childlike awe that took over him back then - a memory that would always stay with him.

"Huy, wag kang magspace out diyan," Rusca said, jolting him out of his nostalgic thoughts. "Baka mahulog ka pa."

Paco stared at him balefully. "Hindi naman ako mahuhulog dahil sa kakaisip eh. Mahuhulog ako kasi ginugulat mo ako."

Rusca shrugged away his words and turned his gaze upon the plastic jar of lengua de gato that he was clutching. He offered it half-heartedly to Paco, who refused, before grabbing a piece of the aforementioned cookies and popping it into his mouth.

"Balita ko may balak ka nang magpropose kay Ate Jules," he began with a sly grin. "May aasahan ba kaming mga fireworks sa linggo?"

Paco felt heat creeping up his cheeks. "H-Hindi naman ako flashy," he stammered. "Simpleng proposal lang. Wala naman ata akong balak gumawa ng eksena."

Rusca didn't seem convinced - not even a bit. He merely raised an eyebrow at Paco and gave him a mischievous look. "Ano ba yan, kaya nga lalo kaming umaasa na may nakahanda ka talagang pasabog sa linggo eh."

Paco made a face. He wasn't exactly sure if Rusca was just teasing him or if he really was expecting a showstopping kind of marriage proposal. Paco knew that he would never be the kind of person who would do something flashy just to ask someone if she would marry him. Besides, would it really be necessary for him to make a spectacle out of it?

_Basta alam kong mahal niya ako at mahal ko siya, diba okay na yun?_

**Friday, 02-12-16, 3:00 PM, Baguio Cathedral**

They eventually headed for the wedding rehearsals, laden with the delicacies and souvenirs from Mine's View Park. The sun shining above them as they made their way through the winding roads was of a slightly washed out quality, befitting the cold climate in the area. At least it took off the sting from the terrible tourist traffic brought about by the Panagbenga Festival and of course, the oncoming Valentine's day. The smell of flowers in bloom suffused the air as the traffic stalled by a flower shop, eliciting annoyed sneezes from Jay.

A small group of vendors selling Valentine's day paraphernalia and standard souvenirs lined the area outside of the cathedral. Once again, the area faintly smelled of flowers - mainly roses.

Oryang's relatives - including blue-haired Margarita - were waiting on one side of the church, along with a handful of people whom Andres confirmed to be their friends from the workplace. Goyong squirmed under their gaze when he was introduced as the best man - a small nod to the two men's unique circumstances as former immortals and what they ahd to go through to break out of their curse.

The Luna family was standing a small distance away, having headed for Baguio earlier than the team for a quick family trip. Isabel gave everyone warm hugs and a bright smile, while Luna boisterously asked them about their experiences in Kennon Road. Paco felt himself smile as the former general exchanged banters with Jose and Rusca while Nonong and Aurora bickered yet again somewhere in the background. It felt like a perfect blending of the old and the new times, sans the war that loomed over their heads before.

A woman who was standing a little closer to the church entrance called out and waved to them, clutching a stack of books. Her shoulder length dark curls danced with the wind as she made her way to the group. A haggard-looking Bugallon scrambled after her, shooting bystanders an apologetic smile.

"Cat!" Jose's mischievous expression turned sappy all of a sudden as he caught a glimpse of her. "Buti nandito kayo?"

"Si Ate Cat yun," Nonong whispered in awe. "Yung head ng archives sa Museo ning Angeles."

"At mukhang may something na sila ni Jober ngayon ah," Rusca noted wit ha catlike grin.

Goyong sighed and lowered his voice. "Kasi naman, uh, magasawa sila noon."

Paco racked his memories about their past life, and his sporadic conversations with Jose back then. The other man never mentioned anything about a wife - not even a lover. He vaguely wondered if something terrible happened between Cat and Jose back then, and if meeting in the future was a chance for them to make ammends.

Well, it wasn't his place to pry.

**Friday, 02-12-16, 3:15 PM, Baguio Cathedral**

Most of the team mostly sat out the rehearsal as a good number of them weren't going to be a part of the ceremony. Andoy had miraculously convinced an agitated Julio to take over the keyboard and play the music for cues as the person assigned to play wasn't going to make that day, having been placated by the fact that Margarita had to run off for some errands. Goyong didn't seem comfortable with his partner - the maid of honor, one of Oryang's cousins. The young woman tried to start a conversation with him, though the boy general gallantly deflected her advances over and over again. Jay seemed to be upset by it though, as she was uncharacteristically quiet despite Nonong and Aurora's nonstop bickering beside her.

Paco found himself spending the time to idly wonder about what it would be like to be in Andoy and Oryang's place. He knew that he would've married her even if they had to do it in a dumpsite and surrounded by groaning zombies.

Those thoughts quickly spiralled into sudden fear, though, as he began to wonder what to do if she did not accept his proposal. He knew, deep in his gut, that he wouldn't be able to bear it if it happened. Thinking positively eluded him all of a sudden and even regaining his breath was starting to become a bit of a challenge.

"Paco, huy," Jules voice snapped him out of the sudden onset of panic though. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Nanlalamig ka oh. May sakit ka ba?"

He looked up and tried to smile at her. He squeezed her hand in response, suddenly aware of how sweaty his palms were. "Sorry, may naisip lang ako," he said, surprised by his weak voice. "Wala ito, promise."

Well, it wasn't as if he could tell her that all of his anxiety actually had something to do with proposing to her, could he?

**Bonus**

**Friday, 02-12-16, 7:45 PM, Baguio White Houses**

Goyong hadn't seen Jay since they actually settled down in their small rental apartments. Joven assured him repeatedly that she was fine, and that she actually hopped off with Aurora in tow, but it didn't actually work.

She hadn't spoken to him since the wedding rehearsals and he wasn't exactly sure what he did wrong. He lurked in the three-room apartment shared by the Lunas and the ladies, but no one was sure where the two were, either. Well, most of them told him that they had no idea. Cat was too busy talking to a bemused, anguished Jose about some book or another.

Not even Oryang's relatives, or the people from the police station, had any idea where Jay dragged Aurora to.

Worry settled in his gut, worming its way through his every thought. He knew that Dolores probably wouldn't have followed them all the way to Baguio but he was still afraid - not for himself, but for her, despite the fact that she was probably much better at protecting herself.

"Kuya!" A high pitched voice called out to him jovially.

He turned to see the blue-haired girl from before, Margarita, marching out of the apartment being occupied by Oryang's family. She was carrying yet another small cactus in a tiny pot painted in a blue as rich as her hair's. She smiled as she stopped right in front of him.

"Uh, hello," he began tentatively, wondering if she mistook him for one of the twins. He was still awestruck by the way that his resemblance to them was so uncanny.

She paused, as if trying to pick out the right words to say. "Diba... ikaw yung kakambal nung emo na kuya? Yung nakasalamin?"

"Ah, si Julio?" Goyong paused, quickly recalling the excuse that the twins came up for their resemblance and shared family name. "Ano, pinsan ko siya, bakit? Si Julian yung kapatid nun."

Margarita nodded sagely, as if knowing it all along. "Ikaw si Kuya... Greg kung ganun, diba? Ang dami niyo kasing pinakilala ni Kuya Andoy kanina."

"Parepareho kasi kayong mukhang gumapang palabas ng concert," Margarita pressed on, undeterred. She shoved the small potted cactus in his hands. "Para kasi siyang maiiyak kanina, di ko alam napano. Ipapabigay ko sana ito - para macheer up naman siya."

Goyong stared blankly. Crush mo ba si Julio, ategirl? He didn't even know the story behind the two of them. "Ano ba, hugotero lang talaga yung lintek na yun."

"Kahit na! Pakibigay, ha? Salamat!" Margarita hopped off before Goyong could stop her.

Well, at least she took his mind off his worries, even just for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo, medyo light filler muna before ng proposal ni Paco, pero may mangyayari next chapter. Believe it!


	15. Pag-Ibig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long day for Team HDP.

**Friday, 02-12-16, 7:30 PM, Baguio White Houses**

One good thing about staying next door to the Lunas awas the fact that not only were they with friends, but Isabel also made sure that everyone had plenty of warm drinks. They were huddled in the slightly cramped dining room, sipping tea while Goyong and Nonong ran around like headless chickens in the communal parking area, fretting over the still missing Jay and Aurora. Paco was actually quite surprised that Joven was taking everything in calmly - as if he knew something that they didn't.

Bugallon and Cat timidly joined them upon Isabel's urging. Cat was invited because she was apparently one of Oryang's friends from school - Oryang being a couple of years older than her. They seemed so out of place despite being acquainted to some of the team and they did their best to at least make them feel at home. With the knowledge that Bugallon had about folklore, witchcraft, and Dolores Nable Jose herself, Paco began to worry that the boy might be in danger too.

Paco sipped his coffee idly, watching the carefree conversation around him. It seemed like everyone truly believed that Dolores did not follow them to Baguio and he hoped that they were right. Selfish as it may be, at least it would leave him with enough time to worry about the coming Sunday.

He couldn't help but suppress a bright smile whenever he caught a glimpse of Jules talking and laughing with the others. She seemed to get along well with most of them, especially the other ladies, which was a relief. He loved the way that she could easily fit in with his friends and their own dates.

"Naks. Baliw na baliw na baliw ka na nga sakanya, ano?" Luna's low voice made him jump up and nearly spill his coffee.

He felt a warm blush creep up his cheeks, too. "T-Tito Tonyo naman eh!" he stammered, hoping no one else was listening to them.

Luna chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Ikaw talaga. Bakit ka nahihiya?"

"Kasi baka hindi nanaman ako tantanan nina Ed," Paco began, remembering his conversation with Rusca earlier that day.

Luna shook his head. "Kelan ka ba tinatanan niyan, ha?" He leaned forward, eyes twinkling. "Hijo de puta, alam naman naming lahat na matagal ka nang nababaliw sakanya. Noong giyera nga halos siya lang at yung mga anak niyo noon yung nakukwento mo sa amin diba?"

That was true. Paco couldn't deny it. "K-Kinakabahan lang ako," he said, lowering his voice.

"May balak ka na bang pakasalan siya?" Luna's question was straightforward. "Alam mo kasi, ganyan din akong umasta bago ako namanhikan sa Tita Isabel mo noon."

Sometimes, Paco still found it hard to believe that he was actually related to Luna. Indeed, it wasn't even just a distant relation as the former general was a younger first cousin of his mother. He supposed it did make sense, in a way, especially due to their closeness and his loyalty to him during the war.

"May balak nga akong magpropose pero paano kung humindi siya?" Paco asked slowly, quietly.

Luna snorted. "Hihindi? Si Jules? Nakikita ko din kung paano ka niya tignan, hijo."

"Pero paano nga kung humindi?" insisted Paco.

"Hindi mangyayari yun. Kailangan mong magtiwala sa inyong dalawa. Importante yun kung gusto mo na talaga siyang pakasalan," Luna told him seriously. "Importante yung _tiwala_  na yan, tandaan mo."

**Friday, 02-12-16, 9:15 PM, Night Market**

It was freezing by the time most of the team made its way to the night market. Jay and Aurora were still conspicuously absent, and even Joven was starting to look quite uneasy. Goyong and Nonong have already volunteered to stay behind for news and continue the attempts to contact them. Of course, no one was probably going to be able to enjoy the night market properly with two of their friends missing, but they had to try. Somehow.

Paco followed Jules through stall after stall, passing by Joven who was apparently hoarding pairs of Doc Martens for his sister. Vendors called after them but Jules steadfastly ignored the shoes and sweaters laid out on tables along the small pathway.

"Kailangan ko ng mga bagong scarf at shawl," she told Paco. "Malamig sa mga function halls, hirap magpigil ng panginginig kapag nagcacater kami."

Paco nodded in understanding. The Piqueras family ran a small catering business that she helped out with, and yes, function halls were sometimes too cold despite the fact that they usually bustled with activity. His eyes roamed around the stalls, looking for something she might like. He might buy her a shawl or two as a small surprise.

He spotted a shawl with watermelon patterns just a few minutes later. A smile playing on her lips, he tugged at Jules' sleeve playfully and pointed at it. "Tignan mo yun oh. Baka bagay mo," he told her.

She glanced at the shawl and elbowed him lightly. "Pakwan talaga?" she asked with a laugh.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Favorite fruit mo eh."

They ended up buying a few more shawls on top of the watermelon pattered one. He insisted on paying for all of them despite Jules' protests. She didn't seem that annoyed though, which was probably a good thing.

Joven was the last to rejoin the group in their meeting place forty minutes later, laden with Doc Martens for Jay and a pair of black shoes for him. He looked considerably better than before they split up, though he still looked quite worried. "Nandun na daw si Jay at si Aurora," he explained. "Medyo lasing daw, sabi ni Goyong. Kakatext lang, naguusap daw sila ngayon."

Vince coughed good naturedly. "...naguusap? Yun na ba yung tawag dun ngayon?"

Etong swatted his arm lightly and laughed. "Wag ka namang ganyan. Saka wala namang masama dun. Sila namang dalawa eh."

**Friday, 02-12-16, 10:00 PM, Baguio White Houses**

They spotted Nonong and Aurora talking quietly near the entrance to the men's apartment. They looked up as the group approached, looking oddly grim.

"Lasing na lasing si Ate Jay," announced Nonong. He glanced at Aurora, who seemed to be upset by what happened. "Alam niyo namang di niyo mapipigilan yun pag may gustong gawin."

"Bakit naman siya maglalasing? Hindi naman ata sila nagaway ni Goyong," noted Joven. "Nilalanggam pa lang sila kanina sa Mine's View ah."

Nena leaned forward from her spot beside Rusca. "Baka dahil dun sa maid of honor ni Ate Oryang."

Paco wasn't sure what he meant, but something must have happened. Jay wasn't the type who would just suddenly go on a drinking spree. Something must have really been bothering her.

The men, accompanied by Angela, Nena, and Jules, eventually hopped off into the apartment for a warm drink. They barely got themselves settled when they heard a shrieking laughter upstairs. It definitely didn't sound anything like Jay and most obviously would not be Goyong, who would be the only other person in there.

"Tangina, wag mong sasabihing si Dolores yun," Paco found himself whispering in terror.

"Sino si Dolores?" Jules asked, inclining her head curiously.

"Crazy ex girlfriend, 1899 edition," Nonong supplied, earning some blank stares from Jules and Angela.

Manuel was taking charge of the situation as the giggling upstairs intensified. "Ed, Nena, pakitignan naman kung ayos lang si Goyong at Jay. Paco, Jose, Julian, tignan natin kung si Dolores nga yun." He paused, then turned at the Enriquez brothers. "Alam kong alam niyo na may CCTV dito. Nahack niyo na, diba? Pakitignan naman kung paano nakapasok dito yung bruhang yun."

Bugallon stood up from his small corner where he was talking quietly to Jose. "Sasama ako sainyo," he said, steeling himself. "Baka may maitulong ako."

Armed with nothing but themselves, they made their way up the stairs. Rusca and Nena veered off on the small hallway to check on Goyong and Jay, while the rest of them followed the source of the giggling. They spotted a lone figure standing at the end of the small hallway, right at the open door leading into the master's bedroom - the room that would be occupied by Rusca, Joven, Paco, and Nonong once they turned in for the night

She stared straight at them and giggled, before heading right into the room and slamming the door shut.

"Tangina," cussed Julian. He forced the door open, ignoring the others' protests.

Dolores was standing by the other door, the one leading to the balcony. "Wala akong balak na saktan kayo ngayong gabi," she said in that horrifyingly girlish voice. "Mukhang... abala si Gregorio ngayong gabi sa bagong babae niya, at hindi ko maibibigay sakanya ang mensahe ko."

"Anong kailangan mo sakanya?" Manuel growled. "Matagal na kayong walang relasyon."

"Hindi ako titigil na umasa. Ipaglalaban ko ang kasal na ipinangako sa amin," Dolores hissed. "Kailangan naming magkita kung gusto niyang tantanan ko kayo. Sabihin niyo sakanya na maghihintay ako sa dating tahanan ng mga Pamintuan sa Lunas, alas tres ng hapon."

"Sa tingin mo ganoon lang kadali yun?" Paco found himself saying. Knowing Goyong, he would play the hero and try to meet with her. Knowing Dolores, she'd find a way to make things much worse for everyone.

"Nandito lamang ako para sa mensaheng iyon. Kayo na ang bahala kung anong gagawin niyo." Dolores headed straight for the balcony and _leapt_ from it.

"Sandali!" Julian growled. He headed straight for the balcony and jumped right after her.

It took the others a moment to realize what just happened, then ran right after Julian.

Paco looked down, worry and fear gnawing at his guts. Dolores was nowhere to be seen. Julian was crouched, cat-like, near a couple of neatly trimmed bushes.

"Wala na siya," he called out. "P-Parang kinain ng mga anino."

**Bonus**

**Friday, 02-12-16, 10:00 PM, Baguio White Houses**

Goyong was still quite tense from worry as everyone's attempts to call Jay have still been futile. He couldn't stop himself from pacing in the small living room by the time that the others headed off for a quick trip to the night market. Nonong - who was also agitated as Aurora was with Jay - was sitting at the bottommost stair nearby, staring blankly at his watch.

Neither of them spoke for the next ten minutes, simply waiting, hoping that something would come up. Goyong already resolved to comb the entirety of Baguio for the two of them if they didn't return over the next thirty minutes.

"Kuya, masyado kang on edge," Nonong finally said, breaking their silence.

Goyong stopped pacing and stared at him. "Masyadong on edge?"

"...tense." Nonong paused, then stood up. "Palamig ka muna ng ulo. Magshower. Magiging ayos din sila. Ako nang magaabang."

Goyong was about to protest but wondered if the boy was right. He really had been on edge lately, something that wasn't mitigated by the fact that Dolores was haunting everyone lately. Showers did help him keep a cool head, he was aware of that, and maybe it would give him an idea on what to do with Jay.

It took him a while to scramble up to the room he would be sharing with Julian and Julio, and then into the adjoining bathroom. Mind full of worry, it took him a few more seconds to fumble with the shower switch and actually get it running with blissfully warm water.

He was surprised to realize that it did calm him down, clearing his head enough to think through his worry and anxiety. The heat stung at the fresh stitches on his chest, and the slowly healing cuts on his abdomen. It had been a little more than two months, he realized with wonder, since he nearly lost his life to Ka Andres' doppleganger. He still felt light, free, like he did before, despite the fact that Dolores was trying to undo the sense of closure that he was starting to have.

He wasn't sure how long he was in the shower, lost in his train of thoughts. He was pulled back to reality by a loud banging on the door, though.

"Sandali lang," he called out.

The others must have been back already, and one of the twins might want to take a shower too. He carefully wrapped his towel around his waist and threw the door open - coming face to face with Jay. He nearly stumbled back and slipped when he realized that it was her - fine but smelling strongly of alcohol.

"Gregorio," she began in a terrifyingly slurred voice.

"Jay," he began. He was half torn between hugging her in relief and chiding her for making him worry. He settled for stating the obvious. "Lasing ka."

"Eh ano ngayon?" she asked with a pout. "Tapatin mo nga ako."

"Huy, anong meron?" he asked.

She was obviously drunk in the worst way. Before he could do anything else, she started to take off her clothes. He grabbed her arm to stop her but she pushed him away. She was quite strong for someone highly intoxicated, and he also had to make sure that his towel wouldn't fall off.

"Anong nakikita mo sa akin?" she asked, baring her naked body to him. She motioned to her ample chest - and the horrific, silvery scars that marred her pale skin there - and hips. Her nude form was making him feel warm all over but he fought it down. It wasn't appropriate. "Ang pangit ng katawan ko. Ang pangit ko. Madami akong issues - ugh, sinaktan nga kita noon pero di ko maalala bakit eh! Pwede ka namang makakuha ng bombshell at perfect na girlfriend."

"Bombshell ka. Maganda ka. Mabait. I don't deserve you." Goyong told her. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and let her sob into his ruined chest, her tears making his stitches sting. "Mahal kita. Mahal mo ako. Ayus na yun, ok?"

They ended up sitting on his bed after a few minutes, and he wrapped her in his thick blankets as none of his clothes might fit her. She still clung to him, sobbing, Once she calmed down, he patted her clumsily before slipping into his sleepwear and sending a quick text message to Joven. Finding Jay lying down, finally asleep from all the alcohol in her system and from crying, he wiggled under her blankets, threw an arm around her waist to hold her close, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops. Napahaba.
> 
> Stay beautiful, because you ARE beautiful.


	16. If

**Friday, 02-12-16, 10:20 PM, Baguio White Houses**

Paco followed his companions as they marched downstairs, while Julian headed off to the main entrance after his little stunt. The others looked up, waiting for news as they approached, huddled close together in discomfort.

"Good news: wala na si Dolores. Bad news: nandito nga siya kanina," Manuel said grimly. He didn't look pleased with the news that he was bearing.

Well, no one was pleased with the news.

While Manuel went on to explain what was going on, Paco headed for the space on the couch right beside Jules and took her hand. She stared at him, a surprisingly calm look on her face.

"Itong Dolores na ito," she began. "May kinalaman ba ito dun sa kinukwento mo nung minsan? Yung anino ba yun?"

Paco nodded. "Meron, pero hindi siya anino. Mangkukulam siya."

"Mangkukulam? As in yung mga local witches?" Jules' eyes were wide, but she seemed to at least be believing him.

"Oo - at crazy ex girlfriend din ni Goyong." Paco winced as he remembered the absolute guilt and terror in the boy general's face whenever he was reminded of the fact.

Rusca and Nena headed down the stairs at that moment, equally amused looks on their faces. They confirmed that Goyong and Jay were fine, but refused to say more. Paco wondered if they walked in on something. Seeing the knowing looks on everyone else's faces, he was sure that they were all thinking along the same lines.

Jules cleared her throat to capture his attention again. "So ano yan, naghahabol siya dahil sila na ni Jay?" A small frown creased her face as Paco affirmed it. "Crazy ex girlfriend nga siya kung ganun. Pero nakakatakot naman kung may powers nga siya."

Paco looked down, suddenly unable to meet her eyes. He felt ashamed for not telling her earlier. Dolores managed to get near her - near everyone - even if some of them didn't know anything about her existence. "Lahat kami binubulabog ni Dolores - at medyo natakot ako na baka gamitin ka laban samin. Pasensya na kung hindi ko sinabi agad."

"Ano ba, ayos lang yun." Jules rested her head on his shoulder. "Naiintindihan ko naman na ayaw mo akong madamay. Pero... ayun. Nandito siya kanina. Damay na kami sa ayaw at sa gusto namin, hindi ba?"

Paco had to concede to that. "Wala na siguro tayong magagawa doon."

Jules paused to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. She seemed to be trying to collect her thoughts as it took her a while to do it. When she looked up again, there was a warmth in her eyes that he didn't deserve to see. "Di ko alam kung may maitutulong ako pero andito parin ako, ha?" Her lips gently brushed against his cheek. "Di naman kita iiwan kahit na, um, hinahabol na kayo ng mga aswang."

"Kahit manananggal pa yan?" he asked, half-joking. In the world they lived in, he was sure that nothing was impossible anymore.

"Kahit sa zombie apocalypse pa." She seemed serious enough - and her words were enough to make him feel braver about the entire predicament. "Pero ikwento mo naman sa akin lahat yan para maintindihan ko ng maigi."

Well, he did owe her a long and horrifying story. He was afraid of seeing fear in her eyes, but once more he was underestimating her. She was strong enough to stay unfazed, despite the nature of the story that he was telling her. She merely nodded and asked questions whenever she needed him to elaborate.

Telling her all about it was starting to take some weight off his chest too. It wasn't just about his worries over Dolores and the dopplegangers, as a matter of fact. He was starting to feel calmer, more confident abut his plans on Sunday. Something shifted between them that night. He couldn't find the right words for it but he was pleased, nevertheless.

**Saturday, 02-13-16, 7:00 AM, Baguio White Houses**

It would be another long day of sight seeing as the wedding wasn't until five in the afternoon. Breakfast was quite a chaotic matter, as everyone seemed to be running around from house to house, passing around cooking utensils and warm drinks. Paco found himself sitting beside Julian, who was already on his third cup of coffee.

"Bro, hinay lang sa kape," he blurted out with a smile. "Baka manginig ka bigla diyan."

Julian chuckled. "Hindi kasi ako nakatulog kagabi eh." He paused, then turned red.

"May umuungol ba?" Rusca asked as he joined them, clutching a plate full of ensaymada.

Julian grabbed a piece of ensaymada despite Rusca's protests. "Natutulog lang sila doon, ikaw talaga. Di ako nakatulog kasi parang babangungutin kasi ako pag susubukan kong pumikit. Tangina ni Dolores."

"Parang naglalakad na bangungot nga kasi siya," admitted Paco.

Goyong headed down the stairs at that moment. He was carrying a someone in his arms - Jay, who was wrapped up in blankets and seemed to be naked aside from that. She seemed to be ill tempered that day though, in contrast to her boyfriend's serene expression.

"Hindi mo naman kasi naiintindihan dahil wala kang body image issues," she was saying loudly. "Kahapon kasi pagkatapos ng rehearsals, wala nang tigil yung yung pagpaparinig sa akin nung ateng yun. Masakit kasi eh."

"Wag kang magpapaapekto sa mga taong gusto lang mag  _down_ sa iyo." Goyong shrugged, jostling her slightly as they passed by the kitchen, oblivious to everyone's stares. "Maganda ang lahat ng mga babae sa iba't ibang paraan."

"Momol sa gabi, away sa umaga," Rusca noted with a smirk. "Parang magasawa lang."

Well, at least they got their answer as to why she went drinking.

Julio stumbled down the stairs after a while, fresh from his shower. He was clutching a small blue pot that contained a tiny cactus. He scuttled to his brother and presented it, looking baffled. "Alam mo ba kung sinong nagbigay nito?" he asked quickly. "Inabot ni Goyong kanina pero ayaw niyang sabihin kung kanino galing."

"Baka naman may secret admirer ka na pala, hindi mo pa alam," joked Rusca.

"Wag kayong paasa. Lagi nalang may mga paasa," grumbled Julio. He turned the pot over for a couple of times before setting it down on the central table. "Saka... bakit cactus?"

"Mukha ka daw kasing halaman na hindi kailangang diligan," Julian told him helpfully.

Paco racked his memories, trying to remember where he saw someone with a similar potted cactus. It took him a time to recall that blue haired girl from the previous day. The girl and Julio did seem to have some kind of connection in the past, though the younger del Pilar twin refused to talk about it. "Diba may bitbit din na cactus kahapon yung isang pinsan ni Oryang? Yung Margarita ba yun? Baka sakanya galing yun."

Julio went white at those words. "B-Baka nga." He paused, then leaned forward. "Kung siya nga, uh... paano ako magpapasalamat?" He stared blankly at the cactus again.

Rusca's grin turned impish. "Bigyan mo ng bulaklak," he said. "Binigyan ka ng halaman eh."

Paco tuned them out at this point as he sipped his coffee. It was going to be yet another long day.

**Saturday, 02-13-16, 11:00 AM, Burnham Park**

They've already been through quite a lot of tourist spots in the city. Despite Goyong's protests, they even passed by Fort del Pilar and took pictures on the statue there.

They eventually ended up in Burnham park, where the flowers in bloom filled the air with their pleasant scent. The laughter of children rang all around them as visiting families passed them by, bringing a smile to Paco's face. It made him wonder what it would be like to start his own family. He caught a glimpse of Jules in his peripheral vision and saw her deep in conversation with Cat Garcia, who joined them on their little sight seeing trip.

"Buti nga ba ikaw yung sinama niya dito?" Paco found himself asking Bugallon as they lined up for the small boat ride in the park.

The boy shrugged. "Ayaw daw kasing sumama ng tito niya - at ibibilang niya daw ito sa internship hours ko. Extra knowledge at experience din naman."

Paco listened with a smile as the boy continued to tell him stories about his internship and his research. It made him miss his days as a college student. It was rare to see people who were still so enthusiastic to learn, and he appreciated Bugallon for it.

**Saturday, 02-13-16, 1:00 PM, The Mansion / Wright Park**

Of course, no one could resist not dropping by The Mansion. After all, it was one of the most iconic places in the city, and the ladies insisted that they couldn't pass up the opportunities to snap up some photos. Not that it was a bad thing, though, as Goyong surprised them all by spouting some historical trivia about the place.

"Wow, nagresearch ka ba bago pumunta dito?" Rusca asked, arms laden with a paper bag filled with ensaymada.

"Hindi naman pwedeng pumunta sa isang bagong lugar ng hindi alam yung papasukan mo diba?" Goyong's voice tooked on the clipped tone of a proud brigadier general.

"Sundalong sundalo parin ang lolo niyo," Jay noted with a wry grin. "Dapat magscout muna sa lugar bago pasukin ng hukbo."

By the time that they moved on to the nearby Wright Park, Paco spotted Julio picking out some flowers from a nearby walking vendor. He waved him over as he saw him approaching, panic lighting up his brown eyes. "Kuya, kailangan ko ng advice," he said quickly.

"Para ba kay Margarita yan?" Paco asked with a small smile.

Julio nodded, looking surprisingly like a scared puppy of all things.

Paco rubbed his chin. "Ang weird naman kung bibigyan mo agad ng mga rosas, ano?" He spotted a group of yellow daffodils. "Ay, eto oh. Sunny at bright naman siya, sa pagkakapansin ko. Baka bumagay sakanya yan."

Julio smiled. "Sunny at bright? Ganoon nga yung Margarita na naaalala ko noon." He picked out four of the flowers and watched as the vendor wrapped them deftly. "Sana hindi niya mamisinterpret ito."

"Hindi yan." Paco patted the younger man's shoulder. "Tiwala lang."

_Tiwala lang. Parang para sa akin din yung advice na yan ah._

**Bonus**

**Saturday, 02-13-16, 5:00 PM, Baguio Cathedral**

Andres had sealed his old friend's doom. Shortly after handing the flowers to Margarita and bolting away in panic, the former Supremo still managed to sniff out Julio from among the crowd of his friends.

"Hindi daw makakapunta yung tutugtog ngayon," Andres said with a somewhat nervous grin.

"Hulaan ko," Julio said resignedly. "Kukunin mo akong kapalit, ano? Di ba ganyan naman palagi? Ako yung ginagawang kapalit ng mga tao sa paligid ko?"

He winced with guilt as he saw Andres' anxious excitement melt into discomfort. "Alam mo namang hindi kita pipilitin kung ayaw mo."

"Yan din yung sinasabi ng mga tao sa akin palagi." Julio shrugged. He didn't have it in him to resist, though. "Di naman pwedeng madelay yung kasal dahil lang diyan. Ako na, sige."

Something squirmed in his gut as he was escorted to the keyboard. His fingers began to sweat as he tested the notes. The wedding entourage was still getting ready, giving him ample time, but he was still jumpy from anxiety. His memories made playing the piano and the keyboard painful and nostalgic. It wasn't just about Oryang and Andoy, of course, though they were part of it.

Every note that he created actually began to remind him of Margarita, her bloody, lifeless body sprawled upon a church patio, a basket of roses strewn around her.

 _Nakaraan na yun. Ibang iba na ang lahat ngayon._ He had to force himself away from thoughts of the past. He knew he was wrong - he shouldn't fear music and the past they brought up. They were just that now, the past. They were writing their futures and they definitely weren't their past selves. He wasn't even Julio Nakpil anymore.

He focused his gaze upon the keyboard, took a deep breath, and began to play as the wedding procession began.


	17. Everglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paco starts to feel braver. Julio has no idea what's happening.

**Saturday, 02-13-16, 7:00 PM, Baguio City**

Paco leaned back against his seat as the reception went on around him, his head full of dreams of his own wedding. He knew that it would still be in the distant future - if Jules accepted his proposal, that is - but he couldn't help but keep thinking about it. He knew that his friends would tease him about it nonstop if they found out about it. It wasn't a bad thing but Jules might hear.

"Kailangan mong kumain ng gulay," Vince voice broke out from the table behind, breaking his train of thought. "Alam mo, healthy yan para sayo."

"Eh bakit ikaw hindi kumakain ng gulay?" asked Nonong.

Everyone broke into laughter while Vince struggled for a response as his dislike for vegetables was well known throughout the household. Paco smiled but did not join in the good natured teasing. He was feeling himself clam up again as he realized that he had less than twenty four hours left before proposing to Jules. One way or the other, things will be changing for him before the week ended.

He tried to fight off the anxiety and tried to take yet another bite of his food, but his stomach fluttered at even the slightest thought of how his plans could go awry. He could sense Jules staring at him with concern and he flashed her a small smile. She smiled back, placing a hand on his lap. The mere contact sent a warm jolt through his leg and a chill down his spine.

"Bakit balisa ka?" she asked. "Kanina ka pa di mapakali diyan eh. Dahil ba yan kay Dolores?"

It would have made a good excuse, he supposed. He decided to stay as close as possible to the truth, though. "Kinakabahan lang ako tungkol sa weekend na ito."

"Wag mong sasabihing may binabalak ka sa birthday ko," she said with a wide smile. She was getting closer and closer to the truth.

He knew that his cheeks were gaining an irritating shade of red. He never was able to hide anything from her for a long time. Things either found a way to reveal it to them, like the matter with Dolores, or she was quick enough to pick up what was happening.

"Parang ganoon na nga," he told her honestly. "Pero siyempre secret muna kung ano yun."

That made her laugh. "Nagulat nga ako na mukhang nagtagal yang secret mo - kung ano man yan."

"Magugustuhan mo yan, sigurado ako," he said with a grin.

"Mukha nga," she told him with a wicked smile. "Madalang lang kitang makitang makapagtago ng sikreto sakin eh."

_Achievement unlocked na ba ito?_

She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading off to join the other ladies. His gaze followed her for a while, absolutely mesmerized by the way that her hips swayed.

Julio took her vacated seat a few minutes later, a bottle of beer in hand. "Bro," he began in a slightly slurred voice. "Wala naman sigurong naghahanap sa akin ano?"

"Wala naman, bakit?" Paco asked, baffled.

Julio set down his bottle and sighed. "Wala, wala. Hayaan mo na. Madami lang iniisip." He didn't seem fine though - and he was definitely drunk, too.

"Hi!" A loud voice broke their conversation.

The lady named Margarita was standing between them, her hands behind her back. Her rich blue hair seemed even brighter thanks to her equally blue dress. She smiled at Paco and turned to Julio, who nervously adjusted his glasses.

"Hello," Julio was mumbling gloomily.

Margarita beamed at him. "Pakisabi sa kakambal mo an salamat dun sa bulaklak, ha? Uh, maganda sila pero mas maganda yung mga bulaklak dun sa flower shop ko sa Angeles."

Julio was staring blankly at her, and Paco couldn't blame him. He had no idea what to make of the situation either.

Margarita went on, blissfully oblivious to the two men's confusion. "Hindi ko kasi siya mahanap, parang tinataguan ako magmula kanina."

"Ako yung kakambal na hinahanap mo," Julio said miserably, taking a swig of beer. "Sorry naman."

Margarita's eyes widened. She sat down right beside him and smiled apologetically. "Sabi ko nga maganda naman, diba?" She reached out to pinch his cheek and said something more in a cooing voice.

Paco quickly excused himself and joined Jay and Rusca on the other side of the table.

"Oo, nakatikim na ako ng ube ensaymada," Rusca was saying. "Medyo weird yung lasa. _Ustu ne ing minsan, ali naku mulit_." _Tama na ang minsan, di na ako mauulit._

Jay looked up as Paco approached and smiled. She quickly smoothed her black dress self consciously. "Hi, kuya," she greeted. "Usapang pagkain lang kami dito."

Paco gave Rusca a quick glance and grinned. "Kelan ba walang usapang pagkain pag si Rusca ang kasama?"

"May point ka dun." Jay said, deflecting Rusca's protests with a chuckle. "Birthday pala ni Ate Jules bukas, ano?"

There it was again, the talk steering back to whatever tomorrow may bring. "Kaya nga balak kong magpropose bukas."

Rusca nodded in understanding, a mischievous look on his face. "Basta kaming bahala kung kailangan mo ng tulong."

Paco smiled and thanked him, feeling yet another rush of gratitude for the people that he had come to consider his siblings in all but blood.

**Saturday, 02-13-16, 8:00 PM, Baguio City**

He had to head out of the function hall and into the small courtyard outside for a breath of fresh air. He bumped into Goyong, who was sitting on one of the stone benches, fiddling with a boquet of flowers.

The boy general looked up as he recognized him and smiled. "Hindi ko alam pano ibibigay ito kay Jay, bawal pala siya sa bulaklak," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Ano ka ba," Paco assured him with a chuckle. "Tatanggapin niya yan. Galing naman sayo eh."

Goyong looked down, looking unsure all of a sudden. "Sana nga."

"Lasing ka nanaman ba?" a loud voice wafted from somewhere to their left. Paco spotted Etong crouched in a dark corner, engrossed in a phone call.

"Kanina pa nagsesermon diyan," Goyong said. It seemed like he was deducing things from the conversation, or maybe Paco was just reading too much into his friend.

"Kaya nasisigawan ka ng gagong kuya mo eh - ayan, nagyoyosi ka pa ano?" Etong was saying angrily. "Oo, nandito kuya ko. Sayang nga eh, nandito kapatid ko - ipapakilala sana kita..." He trailed away in a huff.

"At buong pagaakala ko pa naman ikaw ang nagiisang dad friend ng tropa," mused Paco. He was smiling slightly. "Kaya palang tapatan ng Matanglawin yung Aguila oh."

"Dad... friend?" Goyong uttered the words slowly, as if finding them terribly unfamiliar.

Paco nodded sagely. "Mas maganda nang ikaw yung dad friend ng tropa, kaysa naman ikaw yung senior citizen friend."

Goyong bristled at that. "Hindi ako senior citizen. _Dios mio patatas!_ " He paused, then put the flowers on his lap. "Dinidistract mo ba yung sarili mo para hindi isipin yung dapat mong gawin bukas?"

"Ganun na nga," admitted Paco. Doing other things helped him stay distracted, stopped the anxiety from eating him up. "Ayoko namang biglang magpanic attack sa gitna ng reception, siyempre."

Goyong chuckled and shook his head. A beatific look lit up his face. "Wag kang magalala. Hindi ka iiwanan sa ere ni Jules. Makukuha mo yung happy ever after niyo."

_Sana nga magdilang anghel ka, heneral._

**Bonus**

**Saturday, 02-13-16, 8:00 PM, Baguio City**

Julio supposed that he was trapped between a rock and a hard place after Paco got up and left him to deal wit Margarita alone. He couldn't just leave without being rude, but he had no idea how to face the girl that he lost all those years ago.

_Nawalan ng Andoy si Oryang noon. Ako nawalan ng Margarita._

"Sabi ko nga maganda naman, diba?" Margarita was saying, a maddeningly bright smile still lighting up her face. She reached out to pinch his cheek. "Ang cute mo pa naman, wag ka nang magmukmok diyan."

"Hindi naman ako nagmumukmok," he argued weakly.

She chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Hindi daw oh." She patted his chin. "Ngiti naman, kuya."

He wasn't really sure how they ended up there, but there he was, talking to Margarita despite the fact that they barely knew each other in this lifetime. "Ikaw ba yung nagbigay nung - nung cactus?" he asked, surprised that his voice was still somewhat calm.

She nodded and beamed at him warmly. "Diba ganun naman pag umaakyat ng ligaw? Nagbibigay ng regalo?"

He choked on the beer that he was sipping. "Ano?" he spluttered.

"Wala, wala. Naisip ko kasi na kasing cute mo yung cactus," she continued with a chuckle.

"Ewan ko kung compliment yun o hindi," he groaned.

Her eyes widened at his words. "Compliment yun." She paused, then shook her head. "Nangongolekta kasi ako ng mga cactus. Sabi ni Ate Oryang baka magustuhan mo daw yung binigay ko sayo kasi medyo, um, lonely ka daw."

Was Oryang still looking out for him? Or was she just playing matchmaker?

"Salamat," he finally said after a while. He took another sip of beer and set down the empty bottle.

She was staring at him, a small grin on her face. "Ayan ka nanaman oh, nagmumukmok."

"Ganyan lang talaga ako," he shot back. "Aanhin ko pang maging happy go lucky kung aapak apakan din naman nila yung feelings ko?"

"Ha?" Her smile melted into a baffled look.

"Humuhugot lang," he mumbled.

She chuckled and leaned forward. "Kakabukas lang ng flower shop namin malapit sa may simbahan sa Angeles. Daan ka naman minsan. Ikaw nga si Julio, di ba?"

He nodded slowly. "Margarita, diba?"

"Oo. Nice to meet you nga pala." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before jumping to her feet. "Usap nalang tayo mamaya, _future hubby_ , baka hinahanap na ako ni Ate Oryang."

He watched her walk away, wondering what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Patapos na ang Freefall! Last chapter na bukas, then off to the Bernal bros na. <3


	18. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paco finally proposes. Jose is thrown into a personal quest.

**Sunday, 02-14-16, 2:00 AM, **Baguio White Houses****

Aurora's loud singing filled the driveway as they headed for their apartments. She was quite tipsy, having drunk more beer than Paco expected her slim frame could handle.

"Anong nangyari sakanya?" Bugallon was asking as he turned away from his conversation with Cat and Tina.

"May pinagdadaanan lang yan, bhe," Jay told him with a grimace. "Nakipaghiwalay yung boyfriend niya. Plates before dates kasi ang mindset nitong si Au."

Paco looked away, knowing what Aurora was feeling - or at least an approximate of it. He'd been thinking at times of what it would be like if Jules suddenly broke up with him. The mere thought was agonizing, gut wrenching, too unpleasant, better off left behind at the fringes of his mind.

He noted a scheming look upon Nonong's face. The boy was definitely up to no good - or at least that would be unpleasant on the ex boyfriend's side.

"Sana maging ayos din yung pakiramdam niya," Jules said. She gave Paco a sad glance, as if she had been thinking along the same lines as he did.

"Sana nga." Paco kissed her and followed the other men to their apartment, head still swimming with dark thoughts.

He had roughly fifteen hours left before his proposal. His stomach churned at the mere thought of it, wondering if he was turning mad. It felt like his mind was caught in a tempest and he was barely aware of changing to his sleep clothes and curling up on his bed. His body was exhausted but his mind was wide awake, hurling him into a storm of what ifs.

"Mamaya na ang proposal mo, ano?" Joven asked, breaking him out of his thoughts and sending him through yet another spiral of anxiety.

"Ganun na nga," he said, alarmed by how high pitched his voice sounded. That only ever happened whenever he was terrified beyond his wits. It rarely happened - not even Cabanatuan was enough to cause it.

Joven gave him a sagelike look as he sat down on his own bed, arms crossed. "Normal lang naman sigurong kabahan," he reasoned out. "Life changing decision nga naman yan."

"Naramdaman mo na din ba ito?" Paco asked.

"Yung kinabahan ng sobra dahil sa life changing decision? Oo." Joven looked down, as if summoning unpleasant memories. "Noong namatay yung tatay namin ni Jay at nakulong si mama..."

"Nakulong?" Paco never heard the Hernando siblings talk about their parents and he supposed that they had a good reason for it.

Joven grimaced. "Sinubukan niyang patayin si Jay noong minsan na lasing siya. Kinukuha kami ng mga kamag anak ni mama - para daw may mag-alaga kuno sa amin."

That must have been hard for them. "Kaya ba inumpisahan mo yung cafe?" Paco finally asked.

"Oo." Joven smiled wistfully, as if their conversation was taking him to bittersweet memories. "Kinakabahan ako noon - lalo na't fresh graduate ako at may dalawang taon pa sa college yung kapatid ko. Yung mga naiwan ng magulang namin at yung nakukuha naming royalties mula dun sa mga, uh, libro ko. Pero eto tayo ngayon. Nasulit naman yung pinaghirapan."

"So pinapangaralan niyo ako ngayon?" Paco asked, counting the number of advices that he received since early in the morning.

"Hindi naman sa ganon." Joven grinned. "Pinapalakas lang namin ang loob mo."

**Sunday, 02-14-16, 10:00 AM, Baguio White Houses**

The smell of coffee wasn't enough to snap Paco out of his drowsy stupor. They huddled around the table, bags packed up and ready to go after their quick breakfast. He barely slept the previous night as dream after dream kept jolting him awake.

He found himself sitting beside Julian, who was slowly nibbling a piece of bread. They exchanged tired nods - it seemed like Paco wasn't the only person who was unable to sleep that night.

"Zombie na zombie ang dating natin ngayon ah," Julian noted after some time. He punctuated his words with a loud yawn.

"Hirap matulog," Paco said with a small grin.

Julian smiled knowingly. "Namamahay ka ba, o dahil parin yan sa proposal?"

"Baka pareho." Paco sipped his extra strong coffee slowly. "Idagdag mo pa si Dolores."

"Tanginang Dolores yan," growled Julian. "Ang sakit sa ulo."

"Hindi pa alam ni Goyong, ano?" Paco asked worriedly.

"Hindi pa alam ang ano?" Goyong headed right for their direction, clutching his own mug of coffee. "Ugh, ayaw akong tantanan nung pamangkin ni Oryang, kanina pa pinagsisipa nung bata yung binti ko."

Julian stared at him grimly. "Naaalala mo nung makalawa ng gabi? Nung may... ginawa kayo ni Jay?"

A hint of red lit up Goyong's cheeks. "G-Ginawa?" he muttered under his breath.

"Oo, bro. Hindi niyo ata napansin na binulabog na ni Dolores yung bahay sa sobrang pagkabusy niyo noon." Julian miraculously kept a straight face despite what he was saying. "Nagiwan ng mensahe para sayo."

Goyong's eyes flickered darkly. "Nandito siya?" he asked. Almost imperceptibly, he had already shifted from Goyong the goofy barista to General del Pilar. "Anong kailangan niya?"

"Nagiwan lang ng mensahe." Julian shook his head. "Gustong makipagkita sayo sa Pamintuan Mansion sa Lunes."

"Di ka naman pupunta doon, diba?" Paco said quickly, suddenly fearing for Goyong's life.

He remembered what the boy general did last December and how he gave Jay the slip to meet with Ka Andres' doppleganger.

Goyong plopped down on the carpeted floor, nearly spilling his coffee. He let out a low whistle as he tried to compose himself. "Tumatapang na siya, ano?"

"Tumatapang indeed," Julian said grimly. "Pero hindi mo sinagot yung tanong ni Paco."

Goyong scowled. "Hindi ko siya pupuntahan, kung yun ang tanong niyo. Di pa naman ako ganun kabaliw." He paused, as if contemplating. "Alam kong may binabalak yan kaya gusto niyang makipagkita sa akin. Hindi ako kakagat."

Paco hoped that he was telling the truth. He shouldn't have survived near death at the hands of Andoy's doppleganger, only to be stopped short by Dolores herself.

**Sunday, 02-14-16, 5:00 PM, Clark Air Force City**

_Home sweet Pampanga._

They've finally reached the last stop for the weekend - the Hot Air Balloon Festival. It really was sad that he didn't get to enjoy the festival that much this year, but then again there would be more days to attend in the coming years. He was there for one and only one purpose that day and it had nothing to do with sight seeing or the festivities themselves.

A soft breeze brushed against his face, ruffling his hair as he went hand in hand with Jules to the empty field where the balloons were about to land. His knees trembled and threatened to buckle under him with every step he took. He told her that it was just a simple birthday date, nothing fancy - despite the fact that the rest of the team was lurking around them.

"Buti dito pa sa Hot Air Balloon Festival?" she asked curiously as they walked through the field.

"Dito ko kasi balak ibigay yung regalo ko," he said quietly after a while.

She stopped walking and stared at her, as if she finally realized what he was planning."Regalo? Akala ko ito na yung regalo mo?"

He knew what he had to do next.

With deftness that could only come from a previous lifetime's military training, he took out the ring that he had been carying in his pocket throughout the Baguio trip. He fell on one knee and presented it to her, as if a king presenting his throne to his new queen. His knees were still shaking but he kept his hand miraculously steady.

Time to stand still as he knelt before her. He knew that it only took seconds at the most but it felt like an eternity to him. A myriad of emotions ranging from excitement to uncertainty to absolute terror washed through his very being at that moment. Thoughts - both of plans for the future and a backup in case things turned sour - ran through his head at high speed, pushing away the anxiety that nibbled at the fringes of his mind.

Jules watched him, as if she were a queen who was about to pass judgement to he who had wronged her the most. Her face was devoid of emotion, her windswept hair dancing lazily with the breeze. Her dark eyes gazed into his, as if trying to look for something to validate.

"Will you marry me?" he asked breathlessly, like a boy who was testing out a new word.

She smiled beatifically. Her hands fumbled for the watermelon pattered shawl that was wrapped around her shoulders as her gaze turned warm. She took the box reverently with one hand, and pulled him to his feet with another.

"Oo," she said, throwing her arms around him. "Kahit di mo pa itanong ng ganyang paraan."

He needn't have worried. He needn't have worried at all.

They believed that they were reincarnated for a reason - to finally have a shot of the happy ever after that they were deprived of in their previous life. He took it all with a grain of salt. After all, no one lived a perfect life, but he knew that it was better than what they had before.

He heard someone wolfwhistling in the distance when he pulled Jules close to him and kissed her. He didn't even care about the fact that people might have been staring. She just said yes, and to hell with anyone's comments. That day, he was the happiest man in the world - for the second time around.

**Bonus**

**Sunday, 02-14-16, 7:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Jose's mind felt like it was spinning. He just spent most of the weekend getting reacquainted with Cat, and he was surprised to find that he was starting to get hooked. It felt like they have known each other for years and years - which he supposed was true in a way - and it made him wonder if she actually remembered anything about their past.

He was too much of an anxious idiot to actually ask her out on a date that day, though. He knew she was exhausted and he didn't want to push things too far. For all he knew, they might simply end up as friends in this lifetime.

He wasn't sure yet as to what path he was taking right now. He had been the type of person who lived in the moment and gambled with fate fearlessly ever since Cat died in the past. But now, he was suddenly glad that he was steering himself into some semblance of a path again. He didn't know where that came from but it was fine by him.

He slipped into the room he shared with his brother. He was alone for the moment as everyone else was still lounging downstairs. For the first time in what felt like forever he was seeking silence.

He didn't have it for long, though. The bedroom door suddenly creaked open and Manuel peered in, clutching a thick brown envelope.

"May nagpadala ng sulat sayo oh," he said, looking as baffled as Jose suddenly felt.

He remembered the last time someone sent something to him, from someone who signed only with a P. It contained details about the fact that his body was removed from its resting place between the Holy Rosary Parish Church.

He took the envelope from Manuel with a shaky hand, wondering what the letter was about this time.

"Sa tingin mo ba galing din sakanya yan?" Manuel asked quietly.

"Tignan natin." He opened it slowly, carefully, taking his sweet time.

Inside was a photocopy of a picture from before the days of the revolution - that of him and Manuel, standing side by side with Julian and Goyong del Pilar, and their uncle, Selong. He vaguely remembered its context, but he was too tired to think clearly. At the back of the picture was a hastily scrawled note.

_Nilipat ang katawan mo mula sa ibaba ng simbahan at papunta sa bakuran ng Pamintuan Mansion._

_\- P_

* * *

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh! Natapos din yung kay Paco at halos umabot ng isang buwan kahit maiksi lang dahil ver ver busy ang summer!
> 
> Up next: The Bernal bros in Hurricane.


End file.
